The Heartstealer
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Takes place three months after What Reason? Syrus is kidnapped and taken away from Duel Academy. But whoever has taken the bluenette not only left him in Domino City, but ten years in the past as well! Can Jaden and friends get to him first?
1. after a night of passion

me: this chapter is really f 'in long!

SYRUS: over 3000 words pre-edit...wow...

JADEN: wow indeed

me: okay, this is my long awaited sequel to _What Reason? The Heartstealer_! now, before you get any ideas, this fic goes more magical than the it's prequel. REEAALLLLY more magical

JADEN: i think that was bad grammar

me: how should you know?

ZANE: i think that was bad grammar

me: shut up Zane

SYRUS: i think that was bad grammar

me: (huggles Syrus) i'll do better next time

JADEN/ZANE: figures

**Darker Sides: **thank you! (takes ice cream) yes, i tease. but i make up for my teasing in the first part of the first chapter. YAY!

JADEN: we have sex! O.o

me: you'll see

**Pugy: **Jou! heh heh, what made you think that (laughs nervously)...heh...(shoves ice cream into mouth)

**XxSexiItxX: **well, here is the very cool sequel! i hope you enjoy!

**Ronin 32: **bunny scares me...NO THREESOMES! and this isn't a love triangle ((sorry!)) and sorry bunny,no full-force lemons. porn is for later fics/chappies

**DarkIceRaven:** really? you like it even though it's yaoii? AWESOME! and about the epilouge...ahem...FUCK YOU! i told you in chapter 7 it would be horny fluff

**Kori Tenshi:** and yet, i can't get it into a C2...thank you for the compliments. i just love getting compliments! makes me want to write more! (fire appears in background)

SYRUS: the house is on fire!

me: CRAP! start fic! (runs for water)

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, she'd totally screw the damn thing up**

* * *

Sleepy silver eyes opened slowly. They closed almost immediately from the light that filled the once-dark room. Syrus made a little groan of displeasure. Syrus felt a hand stroke his pale cheek and another play with his hair. Again, those hypnotizing eyes opened, this time to see the semi-blurry frame of his lover and boyfriend.

"Jaden" Syrus whispered preceding a yawn.

Jaden chuckled softly, moving closer to the pale boy of his affections. "Sleepy are we?" the tan brunette asked.

Syrus nodded. "What happened to my glasses?" Syrus didn't remember taking them off. He wanted to see everything that happened.

"I took them off when you fell asleep. They're by the lotion" Jaden explained in a soft voice.

Syrus hummed a reply. "So how are you feeling?" Jaden asked, wrapping his arms around the body that he worshipped the night prior.

"A little sore, but it's a small price to pay" Syrus replied. Two hands went to the small of his back and started to massage the area. That wasn't the sore spot Syrus was talking about, but that didn't matter.

"You think anyone heard" Jaden asked.

Syrus was more than certain that even the Obelisk students had heard them. But that didn't matter either. "I'm pretty sure."

Jaden smiled a small, yet overly happy smile. He nuzzled his nose into Syrus's pale chest, kissing it as well. His hair tickled the underside of Syrus's chin, making the small boy giggle. Syrus wrapped his hands gently around his lover's neck, enjoying the smell of ginger Jaden's hair produced.

"Syrus," Jaden whispered, "do you think we could stay like this forever?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. In each other's arms. Forever, never letting go…" That last sentence came out as a mumble.

"I hope so, Jaden" Syrus whispered back.

And there the two boys laid, running off the natural high that was the more than welcomed side effect of the drug called love the two boys made last night. Lying naked, under the soiled bed sheets, they believed that beautiful moment was private.

They were wrong.

For in a faraway universe that was at the same time right next to Jaden and Syrus, there was a ball that floated in the pale luminescence of a magical light from below.

"Beautiful." The voice was female. Soft. Hungry. "Absolutely beautiful."

A pale hand with talon-likeblack fingernails trailed over the ball's surface, making it ripple as if water.

"Completely devoted. Completely dependant on the other. This is the kind of love I like to rip apart." An evil glee was held in that last sentence. "But who to remove?"

A claw sliced the ball in two. The slice left Jaden on one side and Syrus on the other. "Decisions, decisions…I know!"

A disturbed laugh rippled through the dark room.

\

Jaden and Syrus walked hand-in-hand to meet their friends. Jaden kissed his boyfriend's head, enjoying the smell of vanilla that was natural to Syrus. Both boys were still off the buzz from that morning.

As they approached, an exhausted-looking Chazz's blood-shot eyes widened. The pale as snow boy stomped up to the couple and pointed in Jaden's face. "You…"

"Well, hello Chazz!" Jaden said happily.

"Do you know that you kept the **entire **dorm up all last night?" Chazz asked, obviously angry. "It didn't matter if I had ear plugs or not, your disturbing activities were loud enough to pierce through that!"

Syrus blushed. Not only from the fact that their whole dorm knew that he and Jaden made love, which is a very private thing, but that Chazz was announcing this in front of Syrus's brother. Zane may have been cool with Syrus having Jaden, who is one of Zane's biggest rivals, be his boyfriend, but Syrus was sure that his brother **did not** want to hear about his little brother was sexually active.

Jaden didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. He lookedhappy as he walked by Chazz, taking Syrus with him, and sat down and pulled Syrus onto his lap. "You're just jealous that you don't have someone as adorable as Syrus to love" Jaden said, squeezing Syrus's waist gingerly.

"**What!**" Chazz yelled, "I am **not jealous**, you perverted homo!" Zane gave Chazz a warning glance.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!" Jaden proclaimed with an amused smile.

Chazz glared at the other Slifer. He was left silent.

Jaden smiled as he nuzzled Syrus's soft neck. Syrus giggled at the contact.

"Gag me" Chazz said.

"Oh Chazz, get your head out of your ass" Alexis said with that attitude all girls have when things aren't going their way. Alexis discovered she liked seeing Jaden and Syrus make out. She liked it a lot.

Bastion would rather not see his friends do that kind of thing, but he was much more polite than Chazz, so the Ra student just coughed politely. Jaden and Syrus knew from many a cough that Bastion was getting uncomfortable, so they stopped their nuzzling.

Another Slifer student came up to Jaden and said, "Jaden, Dr. Crowler wants to see you. And quick!"

"Okay…" Jaden said, not remembering seeing this student before. "Hey, who are you anyway?"

"Does that really matter? Crowler sounded really pissed!" the boy said frantically.

"Isn't he always when Jaden is involved?" Chazz whispered.

Jaden gave Syrus another kiss before getting up. He started walking in the direction of Crowler's office. The boy turned to look at Syrus, who was starting to talk to Zane about something. Zane's eyes caught up to see the boy's eyes. They were different.

"Hey, you're Syrus, right?" the boy asked, addressing the smaller bluenette.

"Yeah. Why?" Syrus asked, feeling a little unnerved at how the boy was looking at him.

"I need to show you something" the strange boy said with a kind enough smile.

"What is it?" Syrus asked.

"You'll see" the boy said as he grabbed Syrus's arm.

Syrus was unwillingly pulled along towards the forest.

"Is it just me," Zane started, "or is there something weird about that kid?"

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

Zane closed his eyes. "Have any of you seen him before?"

\

"Where are you taking me?" Syrus whined. The strange Slifer boy was still pulling Syrus's arm towards the woods.

The boy didn't answer. He just kept pulling on Syrus's arm until they ended up in a little meadow. A little meadow that Syrus knew very well. Syrus could hear the thoughts he had had three months ago when he had last been in this meadow. Three months since he and Jaden had been going out. Syrus thought that pain had been buried, but no. It was still there.

"Wh­-Why did you…" Syrus looked to the strange Slifer boy and stopped. The boy's eyes were glowing a bright violet color. Syrus's eyes widened in fear.

The small boy started to back off. "What? Doesn't this place seem interesting?" the boy asked, but his voice had changed. It was mixture of the boy's original voice and another, sinister one.

Syrus tried to turn and run, but the boy threw a ball of dark energy at the blue-haired duelist, making Syrus fall unconscious. The boy, or whoever was controlling the boy, smirked in victory. Their plan was going well.

\

Jaden walked back to his friends in an angry mood. "Hey guys, guess what. Crowler didn't want to see me! And he gave me a week's detention for disturbing him!"

"Really? Why would that kid lie about that?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't we ask?" Zane proposed. He pointed towards the boy, who was looking lost and confused.

Jaden strode over to the boy, who looked frightened when he saw the visibly angry Jaden walk over to him. "Okay kid, why did you send me to Crowler's office?" Jaden demanded.

"What? I didn't tell anyone to do anything" the boy said, backing off.

Jaden looked at the kid like he was crazy. "What do you mean? Are you a retard or something? You told me 15 minutes ago that Crowler needed to see me!"

"No, 15 minutes ago, I was looking for my friends when a raven jumped up at me. Scary things, those ravens." The boy shuddered as he remembered the black, feathery thing jump up out of nowhere at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked again.

"Listen, I'm new here, so I don't know who you are. But I do know that I didn't tell you anything about going to Crowler" the kid explained.

Jaden blinked. Zane walked over to the brunette's side and asked, "Where's Syrus?"

"Who's Syrus?" the boy asked.

"Syrus, my brother. The boy you just took into the woods" Zane explained coldly.

"What? You took Syrus into the woods!" Jaden yelled, grabbing the boy's collar.

"I don't know who Syrus is!" Then the boy seemed to remember something. "Hey, you're that homo that everyone's talking about, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Jaden asked angrily. He got his face so close to the now-frightened boy that their foreheads nearly touched.

"Uh…um…nothing, j-just that you're loud; I…I got to go" the boy said as he squirmed out of Jaden's grip and ran away towards the Slifer dorms.

A terror fell over Jaden. Syrus was in the woods, most likely lost. His beautiful angel…at the mercy of anyone or anything that came across his path; Jaden had to do something!

"Jaden wait!" the brunette heard Zane call, but he didn't wait. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Jaden needed to find Syrus. He may not have been as sick as he was last time he was in the woods, but still, Syrus was too kind to kill anything, even if it was for his protection.

Jaden tried to get whoever he ran into to help him. But they didn't want to. No matter how much he begged, no one would help the gay guy.

The more Jaden searched for Syrus, the less likely he found it to find that boy Jaden loved so much.

_No…no he can't be!_

But it was no use trying to hide the truth. And the cold hard reality struck Jaden as he entered the bed room him and Syrus shared.

Syrus was gone. Again.

\

Syrus opened his eyes to see a wide expanse of blue sky stretch above him. The ground was hard and a little uncomfortable to lie down on. The bluenette sat up to find him sitting on a wooden bench in a some-what familiar park.

Syrus started to freak out. This wasn't the island! That boy must've abducted him and taken Syrus here. To this park; which seemed really weird. But still, Syrus was in panic-mode, so any explanation was acceptable at the time.

Syrus got up and started to run out of the park, nearly running into a couple along his way. When he ran across the street, he nearly got run over by a car. But still, Syrus ran even when he was getting yelled at by the driver. He didn't, couldn't, stop running. He needed to get to the docks. He needed to find out where he was. He needed to get home. Syrus needed to do a lot of things, but the thing at the top of his list was to find Jaden. Find Jaden and find a safe harbor within those strong arms that protected and comforted at the same time.

Finally, Syrus was so tired he stopped running. Leaning against a wall, Syrus tried to regain his breath. He looked around more carefully this time, now that his mind wasn't as fogged up. And he remembered.

Syrus was in downtown Domino. He had only been here twice, once as a kid and once for the dueling exam. But still, he could remember all these tall buildings, all the shops and restaurants and schools that Syrus remembered wanting to go into so many times.

Syrus took a deep breath. Okay, he knew where he was. And now he had two options. Option one was to find a person who would take a 15-year-old boy back to Academy Island, which was about a day's journey away via boat. Option two was to get out of the city and to the suburbs where he could get his parents to help him get back to Academy Island. Both options involved money, which Syrus was definitely lacking in.

_I could get a rowboat. But that'd take days, and I still don't have that kind of money!_

Syrus groaned as he slid down the wall. The bluenette looked up the now gray and cloudy sky, as if for inspiration. _It's going to rain, _Syrus's mind noted.

Syrus got back up again. He needed money, which he was in a serious lack of at the moment. Maybe he could get enough money to get train and bus tickets home, but his parents would yell at him. They might not even let Syrus go back.

Syrus shivered at the thought. If Syrus didn't go back, he couldn't see Jaden. And if he couldn't see Jaden… And if Syrus tried to talk his way to getting his parents to help him back to Duel Academy, the subject of Syrus's lover would come up. There was no way that Syrus's parents would let him go back after he told them. They might brainwash Syrus into thinking he was straight. That having that wonderful, loving night he had with Jaden was a bad thing.

Syrus could cry at that thought. There was no way that Syrus would go to his parents after thinking **that**.

Standing up, Syrus decided what he had to do. He needed to find out how much money a boat cost. Then he'd have to work for that money as best he can. Maybe the school year would end by the time Syrus would have enough money, but that was a risk Syrus had to take. It was either that, or be brainwashed by his parents into being straight.

Syrus, with new determination, started walking in the direction he was originally headed. Then the gruesome fact dawned upon him.

He had no idea where the docks were.

Syrus groaned again. He needed to ask someone. He saw a group of boys not far away and looking about his age. Deciding to take a shot, Syrus nervously walked up to the group of taller boys. "Excuse me…" Syrus started in a small voice. The group of boys, which had three all together, looked at Syrus with malice in their eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lost little school boy?" one of the boys, who had black hair, said as he and his friends circled in on Syrus. Raindrops could be felt on the pale boy's forehead.

"Looks like it. Y'know what we do to school boys kid?" the second one with blonde hair asked.

Syrus was frightened out of his mind. He had been cornered like this before, so he knew the outcome wasn't good for him. But there was one thing that separated both incidences. These boys had alcohol on their breath.

The third one put his one hand on Syrus's butt and the other on the small boy's chest. "He feels like a good one boss."

Syrus didn't like the sound of that or of the thunder that rumbled in the distance.

"I hope he is a good one. The last one wasn't as good. Not obedient, ya see. Ya wanna know what happened to him?" the one with black hair asked Syrus as he trailed a finger down the smaller, weaker boy's chest to his stomach.

Syrus didn't want to know the answer. He hoped he never will. Thunder clashed and, in a flash of lightning, Syrus ran for his life. The rain fell harder as Syrus heard the lead boy shout "Get him!" Moving his short legs as fast as they could take him, and more, Syrus ran away, trying to find a crowd somewhere so he could get lost in it. But the rain drove everyone into their houses or businesses, leaving little to no people on the street.

Poor Syrus could hear the sound of footsteps behind him as he ran forward; trying his best to not trip or run out of energy too soon and have his body give up. Seeing an alley not far ahead, Syrus turned sharply into it and dashed behind some trash cans near a dumpster.

"You can't hide from us" said one of the boys. Syrus pulled off his jacket and put it over his head for protection from the rain and, hopefully, from the boys. But hope was not the best thing to base a decision off of. The gang of boys found the cowering Syrus and reached a hand for the trembling youth.

The hand went to a very private area, making the boy scream at the top of his lungs. _Someone, anyone, please help! _Syrus screamed in his mind. _Jaden! Save me!_

"Hey, what're you doin' scum?"

That wasn't Jaden's voice.

"Get outta here blondie, we don't need you to chaperone us. 'Sides, we're only having fun!" the one that had touched Syrus's butt yelled.

The hand that was holding Syrus let go and balled into a fist, ready for a fight.

"Listen, I'm only gonna tell ya monkeys dis once. Leave da kid alone. What he do to you anyway?"

Syrus pulled his coat further onto his head as the sounds of a fight started. Who was this person who was saving Syrus? A Good Samaritan? Or someone like these boys, who wanted Syrus's body for a toy?

Syrus whimpered softly, wishing more than ever that he was in Jaden's warm arms, safe from this rain, those boys, and whatever evil intentions Syrus's "savior" had in mind, if there were any. Syrus wanted to feel Jaden's warm breath on his forehead when he said everything was alright. Syrus wanted to know that Jaden was there with him, kissing the forehead of the small, frightened boy who coward from drunken idiots that would've done Lord knows what to Syrus.

Eventually, the sounds of the fight died down, leaving nothing but the sound of rain and footsteps. Some going away, some moving closer.

Syrus tugged the wet coat further down so that he could see no one and no one could see him.

"Don't worry. Dey're gone now. You don't have to worry about dem" the voice of Syrus's savior whispered.

Syrus only whimpered and trembled some more.

"C'mon, you're safe."

Syrus's Slifer jacket was gently being pulled from his wet, cold hands.

"Dere's no need to worry, kid. No one's going to-"

The person stopped when the jacket came loose from Syrus's hands. Syrus's silver eyes gazed tearfully and frightened into the shocked eyes of a blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy.

* * *

me: dun dun duuuunnnnn!

SYRUS: you nearly got me molested!

me: i have another fic where you **do **get molested. but that story is for another time.

JADEN: we get seperated!

me: yesh...yesh you do. what? it's for the drama, damn it!

ZANE: you're a horrible writer!

me: (punches Zane) any other complaints about my abilities as a writer?

ALL: no

me: good! now, review and i shall give you more to read! later!


	2. the stranger revealed and a fox returned

me: over 2000 words people!

SYRUS: that's very good!

JADEN: it's not as long as the first chapter though

me: oh who cares, long as it's up, ne?

ZANE: ne

JADEN: did you just agree with ac? O.o

SYRUS: it can't be! it's the end of the world!

me: uhh...

JADEN: Syrus, the only safe place is the closet!

SYRUS: okay! but it's only big enough for two people!

JADEN: the youngest go in!

me: y'know i'm younger than you guys, right?

JADEN: uhh...(takes Sy-Sy and runs into closet with him)

ZANE: ...why do i let Syrus see him?

me: 'cause i make you

**PowHammer: **yes! and you shall like it even more as it goes along!

**midnightvisions: **hmmm...well...i guess you shall have to read to find out. anywho! if you go to my profile, under fics to come, Yugioh GX, it's the last one. i haven't gotten it up yet, but it will be up soon after i finish this ficcie

**Akane the Fox: **im debating that

**Blood Mistress: **i know! she's, in my mind, Seto and Jou's mutant offspring!

**Ronin 32: **yay! i've started the apocolypse! w00t! anyway, i mentioned a lemon in the first chapter, very beginning. 'sides, i told you that i'm not going to write porn on my dad's computer! there might be some at the end, but im not sure if i'll be off his computer by then. and Alexis likes watching them make-out caues it gets her in the mood

me: okay...Jaden and Syrus are doing it in the closet, i'm here and Zane...(kicks Zane in crouch)

ZANE: (strained) hey...(falls over)

me:...and Zane is in pain! that means it's time to start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. that belongs to Takahashi-sensei. i reiterate, GX belongs to the ingenious Takahashi-sensei. you may now contionue with your fic enjoying**

* * *

Syrus stared up in fear at the person who saved his life. Sure, the person had been nice and scarred off those other boys who could've hurt Syrus in so many ways possible, but still, Syrus was wary of people after the life he's lived. In his life, even the nicest seeming people would turn on the bluenette and hurt him. Even Jaden had hurt Syrus, and they were boyfriends.

"Hey…kid, its okay. C'mon out, I won't hurt ya" the brown-eyed stranger tried to coo to the shaken little boy. Syrus still didn't move.

Sighing, the stranger held Syrus's blazer to him, offering it back. Syrus took it quickly and quietly and started to check it to make sure the stranger hadn't put anything in it.

_He looks so much like him, _the stranger thought as he kept his gaze on Syrus, who was putting his blazer back on. "You're gonna get sick. You should come wit' me" the stranger advised.

Syrus whimpered and moved further into the corner. The stranger realized that he had no choice. To find out more about this kid, he'd need to take him home, and the kid wasn't going to go with him willingly.

Syrus saw the hand moving closer and the words the stranger was trying to comfort him with, but Syrus was too scared to understand them. His mind went into overdrive. He needed to make a break for it, and quick. Syrus wasn't a fast runner, but he was small and agile enough to get past the stranger. But where would he go after that? Syrus would have to deal with that later, because now, he was getting ready to run.

With the stranger's hand only inches away, Syrus made a run for it. Unfortunately, he tripped over a trashcan, which knocked him over and stunned the stranger at the same time, which gave the little bluenette enough time to get up. But get up was all he did before the stranger lunged at Syrus, grabbing both blazer and shirt, causing no escape for little Syrus.

The stranger, still clutching onto the struggling Syrus, stood up. He put an arm around Syrus's middle and lifted the boy up as if he were nothing, putting him on his shoulder like he was a sack.

Syrus balled up his wet little fists and started to hit the stranger's back, kicking and yelling at the same time. Maybe if he caused enough of a commotion, someone would come and help.

"Stop it!" commanded the stranger after Syrus kicked him in the face. He out a hand on Syrus's back and another on his ankles to keep them from kicking and, possibly, causing the stranger to drop Syrus on his head. The stranger could feel Syrus trembling, most likely from fear. In a hope to calm the boy, the stranger rubbed circles on Syrus's back.

Syrus felt how the man was trying to calm him down. He stopped the screaming and punching, from his mental and physical exhaustion, and settled for crying.

It broke the stranger's heart to hear the boy's whimpers and sobs. Thinking the position might be uncomfortable, the stranger moved Syrus from hanging over his shoulder to carrying him bridal-style. Syrus was light enough to not be a burden, plus the stranger could be able to look into the boy's familiar face. Plus if, par chance, they ran into anyone on the streets, it'd look less conspicuous; and so the two set off in the rain for the stranger's house.

\

"Jaden, he's not gone. Syrus is probably just, uh, looking for you somewhere out on the island" Alexis offered her distressed friend.

Jaden didn't respond. He looked at the wall, away from Alexis, and held to a pillow; the pillow that Syrus used when he slept. It had been hours since Syrus had gone off with that boy, and still there was no sign of the pretty bluenette.

Zane, Bastion, and a reluctant Chazz went off to search for their little friend while Alexis stayed behind to try and comfort Jaden, who was found sobbing on the floor of his room.

The door opened, revealing the setting sun and a group of teenagers who were looking defeated themselves. Zane walked over to Alexis, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. Alexis hugged him back, knowing that showing too much affection in front of Jaden at this present time would send the depressed boy over the edge…possibly of a cliff.

"Jaden," Bastion said softly. Jaden turned around; his eyes were still a little red from the crying earlier. "Did you find him?" Jaden asked, looking around for his boyfriend to see him not in the room.

"I'm sorry Jaden, we couldn't find him" Bastion apologized. He placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder in an effort to calm the boy down. Jaden stared at the floor in horror.

After a few moments, the whole of the room could hear a soft, "No." Alexis was the only person brave enough to look at Jaden. "No…he can't be. He's not gone. He's out there. He's alive. I know it."

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked his eternally pissed-off tone replaced with a sympathetic one.

He didn't know. None of them, except for Zane, knew how close to death Syrus had once gotten. How, if Jaden and Zane hadn't shown up in time, Syrus would've been lost to the great abyss beyond life.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen any foxes on the island?" Zane asked.

The rest looked to the tall Obelisk with curious expressions and then followed his gaze out the door. In the hall, now inside the room, there was a graceful fox stalking into the room. Her slanted brown eyes rang a bell in Jaden's memory. Taking a seat in the middle of the room, the fox gave each person an unreadable stare before they all began falling asleep.

The last person she looked at was Jaden. A shiver was sent down the boy's spine before a warm and welcome calm fell over him. It felt like the night that Jaden had shared his first kiss with Syrus, that intoxicating feeling of more that sent Jaden into a pit of warmth. Soon, Jaden found himself lying on the bed, closing his eyes, and hearing the swish of a skirt on his carpet.

\

Syrus didn't feel comfortable at all in the stranger's arms. It was better than riding on his shoulder, but still, it felt wrong. Jaden was the only person to hold him like this, tenderly, gently.

A white building came to view and the stranger holding Syrus walked into its lobby. "Dis is my apartment building" the stranger explained.

Now that they were in the light, Syrus could see the stranger better. He wasn't very old, maybe about Jaden's age, maybe Zane's. He wasn't the best looker in the world, but he wasn't horribly ugly either. Wet blonde hair clung to his face all around his kind brown eyes.

When they got to the third floor and down two hallways, the blonde man took out a pair of keys. "I'm home!" the stranger called out to the seemingly empty house.

"Welcome home Big Brother!" said a kind female voice. It sounded really young, and its owner, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, looked young too. The girl stopped when she saw Syrus in her big brother's arms. "Big Brother, who's-"

"Shizuka…can you get some old clothes, please? I'll explain later" the stranger said.

The girl, Shizuka, nodded her head and ran down a nearby hallway. The stranger carried Syrus down another. He opened the door to the bathroom, and set Syrus down on the toilet. The stranger started to turn on the faucets of the bathtub when he started to talk. "Okay kid, if dis is too hot, just holler. Me or Shizuka, the girl from before if you didn't already realize it, will come in and fix it."

Once the tub was full with steaming water, the stranger stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Syrus looked at the water, realizing that he was freezing cold. The bluenette took off the wet mess of his clothes and stepped into the warm bath. It felt like Syrus was melting, all the cold being sucked off his skin. It felt wonderful. He tilted his head back at the same time Shizuka came in with some clothes.

"Hello there" she greeted as Syrus sat up in shock. "Don't worry, I won't look. I just wanted to put these things in here so you can change into them."

The new clothes were set on the sink counter and his wet clothes were picked up. "I'll take these to the dryers too, 'kay?"

Syrus nodded. He liked this girl. She was really nice and her voice was kind and quiet. She left Syrus alone to lounge in the tub once again.

Syrus sighed and tilted his head back again, relaxing at last. How was he supposed to get to Duel Academy now? Maybe he could get these people to give him some money to rent a boat so he could get over there. Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad. Syrus could get the money and get to Academy Island in a day or two. Sighing again, Syrus sunk deeper into the water.

This bath was really warming the bluenette up. It was also making his mind wander. Right now, it was visiting an image of Syrus and Jaden in the Slifer dorm's bathroom; Jaden behind Syrus, washing the smaller boy's arms and shoulders, his chest and neck; Jaden laying soft kisses on Syrus's neck, his tan hand rubbing circles on Syrus's stomach, those circles going lower, and lower until the hand is under the surface of the water.

Syrus pressed himself against the side of the tub, trying to stop thinking of what Jaden's hand would do after going under the water.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, Syrus pulled out the plug and pulled a towel around his shoulders. The sudden swish of cold air on his wet, naked body sent shivers up and down Syrus's spine. He rubbed the white piece of cloth all over his body that had droplets of water still on them before changing into the new clothes that Shizuka had brought him. They were a little big, but not by much.

Cautiously, Syrus opened the bathroom door and looked around. He walked down the hall in the direction of the living room. He found the stranger sitting on the couch with some warm drink in his hands, the TV onto the news for the evening.

"Hey kid, you want somethin' ta drink, or do you wanta go to bed. It's not dat late, but…" The stranger looked at Syrus. "Hey, kid, can you answer me one ding?"

Syrus shrugged.

"What's your name? I don't feel right callin' ya kid da whole time" the stranger explained.

Should Syrus tell him his name? He didn't seem to want to hurt Syrus, so it must be okay to tell him his first name. "Syrus" the bluenette replied softly and cautiously.

The stranger nodded. "Nice name. Mine's Jou; or Jonouchi if ya wanna be formal."

Syrus nodded too. That name sounded familiar. But where had he heard it before?

"Hello!" Shizuka said in her sweet, perky manner. Syrus couldn't help but smile. She was just so nice! The brunette walked over to Syrus and asked whether he wanted her to make him something.

Syrus nodded. Shizuka quickly ran into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Syrus sighed in content as the warm liquid heated up his still-cold body. Syrus sat down next to Shizuka, who had taken residence on the couch. The bluenette was asleep within 5 minutes.

"Aww…he's so cute when he's asleep!" Shizuka whispered as she stroked the boy's head.

"His name's Syrus" Jou told his little sister.

Shizuka made more "aww"ing noises. She picked up Syrus and followed Jou down a hall to a nearly empty room where she placed Syrus on the white-sheeted bed. "Good night Syrus" Shizuka whispered before following her older brother out the door. Once they were both safe in the living room, Shizuka asked, "Katsuya, where did you find him. You normally don't appear with little boys who look like our friends."

Jou sat down on the couch. "I know…dat's why I brought him home. Some group of drunken idiots was trying to get Syrus as deir plaything."

"Oh no…" Shizuka whispered.

Jou nodded. "Yeah. I was planning on getting Syrus back to his house, but when I saw him, well…would dis be considered kidnapping?"

Shizuka shrugged as she sat by Jou. "Well…there's no ransom or anything like that."

The two siblings were silent for a few minutes, before Jou interrupted the silence by saying, "Maybe we could get Anzu to try to talk to him."

"Why? He seems comfortable around us" Shizuka said, thinking to when Syrus had fallen asleep against her.

"Well…not ta hurt your feelings, but Anzu has a bit more of a motherly instinct, y'know? She might scare Syrus into talking" Jou suggested.

"Why would we want to scare him?" Shizuka asked, not getting the point.

Jou shrugged. He didn't know why he should bring Anzu in either. She **might **make Syrus talk, if talking meant screaming his head off. That's the route that action might take, but Jou didn't know what else to do. So, he called up his friend and got her to agree to coming over the next day to talk to Syrus and see if she could get something out of him.

* * *

me: that's chapter two!

ZANE: (looking into peephole)

me: ZANE!

ZANE: what? you look in on them all the time

me: yes, but i'm not related to either of them!

ZANE: shut up, or they'll hear you!

me: i doubt that. anywho, while i pry Mr. Perv away from the door, you review like the good little readers you are! and maybe i could get the next chapter upreally, really fast-like. later!

ZANE: man...i didn't know guy-sex could be this kinky...


	3. new surroundings and a talk with Anzu

me: ive done the intro three times now

ZANE: touchy

me: shut up you incestual perv!

ZANE: make me!

me: (pulls out ducktape) heheheh

ZANE: (gulps)

**Ronin 32: **ooooh! picture of Sy-Sy in a maid outfit! EEEEH! show me show me! and thank you! i love the suspense myself!

**midnightvisions:** okay...random peice of information...

**The Masked Duelist: **nah...not gonna raise the rating. you don't know about the fox...and you read _What Reason?_...well, if you don't now, i'm gonna explain her later, soi guess it doesn't matter, ne?

**bbfangirl:** ...hmm...i dont know...cause they're easier to spell. and for those few who dont know the japanese names. i was so confused with some of them ((the only ones i knew were Jaden's, Syrus's, and Alexis's))

**Pugy: **yes...you were right

**Gem24: **what are you doing again?...

me: okay people, while i give Zane a very painful lesson with ducktape, you watch the fic! enjoy!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if you want me to make up something witty, then too bad...**

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. The carpet was a bluish color, and the nearby furniture was a paper bag brown. The walls were white and a hallway lead to, what Jaden suspected, was different rooms.

"What the…" Jaden whispered. His jacket was missing.

The brunette stood up and looked around. None of his friends were in eyeshot. _They must be down that hallway_, Jaden figured. He walked around the corner of the wall and found 4 rooms, three of which had closed doors. The fourth door led to a bedroom that had Jaden's jacket lying on the King sized bed.

Another door opened to reveal an Alexis with a white tube-top on and blue jean Capri's.

"Alexis…why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Jaden asked.

"Didn't you read the note?" Alexis asked.

"Note?"

The blonde handed her friend a piece of folded up paper. Jaden opened it up and read what was written.

**Dear Jaden, Zane, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz,**

**I am sorry for spiriting you away so suddenly and unexpectedly, but this is of the utmost importance. Your friend, Syrus, is in this time period, approximately 10 years before your adventures at your school. You need to find him as soon as possible. There are clothes in your rooms; I put your jackets in your rooms as well. Good luck young ones.**

There was no signature.

"I'm going to go out in search of Syrus. The others are already out. Do you want to come and help?" Alexis asked.

"_Your friend Syrus is in this time period…"_

"_You need to find him as soon as possible."_

"Of course I'm coming to find him!"

\\\

Syrus woke up the next morning in a strange bed. He rubbed his eyes a bit before searching for his little glasses. It took a panicked moment to realize what must've happened and what had happened the night before.

Syrus found his school uniform on a bed side table not far from where his head had laid the last night. Changing out of his given clothes and into his old dry ones, Syrus thought he heard voices out side the room he was staying in. Syrus pressed his ear to the door and found the walls were nearly as thin as the Slifer dorm's.

"Kaysuya…I still don't understand why we should bring Anzu in!"

"Shizuka…we need to 'cause she's better suited! You're too kind and I couldn't get a squeak out of him no matter what I'd do!"

"I still think she won't be able to do anything…she's tried her best on Yugi and he still won't come out of his room!"

"She got him to eat again."

Then the conversation became quiet. Footsteps and some hushed words were exchanged before the sound of a door closing, another door closing, and the sound of running water filled the empty space. Syrus knew it was safe now to look around. Opening the door as quietly as possible Syrus snuck into the hall and tip toed into the living room. There were dirty plates and breakfast scraps on the little coffee table as well as a newspaper. Syrus walked over and picked up the newspaper. He saw the date.

May 10, 1996.

_Man…the school year is gonna end in…wait…1996?_

1996. Ten years before Syrus would become a freshman at Duel Academy. Five before the school would even be open to the public. Syrus dropped the newspaper. How did he go back ten years! That was nearly impossible! Of course, after the whole Shadow Riders thing, anything would seem possible.

This was really bad! What if Syrus had to wait 10 more years to get back to Jaden? Syrus would be 25! It'd be illegal let alone disturbing and awkward. Syrus fell to his knees. Was this some sort of disturbed punishment for being gay? Like that whole fiasco three months ago; wasn't enough? Just after the best night of Syrus's life, he gets taken away to the past where his Jaden is 6 frickin' years old!

Syrus ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. Falling onto his bed, Syrus bawled his eyes out. He was never going to see Jaden or Zane or any of his friends again. What could be worse?

\\\

"I don't know Jou…"

"Aww…c'mon Anzu! Just, talk to him like you would Yuge, 'cept without the whole 'Yami's in a better place' ding" Jou instructed.

"Yeah…that just made Yugi cry even more" Shizuka said.

Anzu seemed hurt over that. She had tried her best in trying to get Yugi better, especially when she was hurt too. She really liked the Pharaoh, and was really mad at Yugi for winning the Ceremonial Duel. But once she found out how depressed Yugi was, even to the point of not eating, Anzu's fury diminished and she and Jou and their other friends tried to make things better. And there was a point where Yugi might actually get out of his room, but then his climax ended when Ryou showed up with Bakura saying how he came back for him. That really didn't go well with Yugi.

Bakura had told the others of how he had a fight with Yami just before the ancient thief had gotten back. Bakura, the one who always started fights with his old foe, had bragged about how he was given a chance to go back to the world of the living, as long as he had a good enough reason. Yami seemed surprised at how Bakura had that chance when he didn't, and that the albino would have a good enough reason. Then the two started yelling at each other, the fight ending with Bakura the winner. Unfortunately, Bakura wasn't nice enough to give much more than that.

Anzu looked at the door again. It would be worth a shot. The brunette looked at her friends one last time. They both gave a reassuring nod. Anzu breathed deeply once and went into the door.

The first thing she saw was a lump of bed sheets about the same height as a sitting human. The teenage girl walked over and tugged the sheets off. She nearly stopped breathing when she saw Syrus and his nearly impossible resemblance to Yugi. Anzu snapped out of it, though, and threw the blanket, which Syrus was grabbing at, across the room.

"Listen, I just want to talk to you" Anzu said in her friendliest voice as she sat down next to Syrus and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Syrus stiffened at the older girl's hug.

"My name's Anzu by the way. Jou and Shizuka told me about how you came to be in their house, and I really want to help! Maybe if you told me where your home is? Or maybe your last name? That way, we can give you back to your family and friends!" Anzu talked gently.

He couldn't do that! If he told anyone his last name, than they would call up his house. If that happened, they would get yelled at by Syrus's parents about how their son **was **at home and that if they called again they would get the police sicked on them. That plan wasn't going to end well. So what could he say? They couldn't look up Duel Academy…or Academy Island…

"Academy Island" Syrus whispered.

"Academy Island? That sounds like a neat little place. But I've never heard of it before…where is it?" Anzu asked cheerily.

Syrus wasn't used to happy perky girls considering Alexis and his own mother were the only people of the female gender that Syrus had ever really talked to. Neither were too happy-peppy, or really girly like this one who was currently squeezing the life out of him.

The bluenette didn't answer the question, irking the brunette to some extent. Feeling that it would calm Syru down, Anzu started talking. Still no response; in fact, it seemed like the more she talked, the less comfortable the bluenette felt. Eventually Anzu gave up talking and left.

As she reentered the hallway to the waiting siblings, Anzu was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why was it so short?"

"Did you ask him about where he's from?"

"Was he comfortable around you?"

The brunette sighed and answered each and every question. Jou had a triumphant look on his face. Then, he realized something. "Wait, I've neva heard of 'Academy Island'? Do any of you know where that is?"

Both girls shook their heads. "I could look it up" Anzu offered. "It couldn't be that hard, finding an island with a name like that."

"Maybe Seto can do it…" Jou whispered to himself as he blushed. That would give the CEO a reason to come over.

"I don't think he could, Big Brother. Didn't he say that he has a big project in the works?" Shizuka asked.

Jou stopped blushing, ideas of a nice dinner and Jou and his boyfriend making out disappeared in an instant. "Oh… Damn his work!"

The two girls shook their heads. Anzu said her goodbyes and left. As she walked out of the building entrance, she thought she saw a black thing on the windows. On further inspection, it turned out to be a raven, sitting outside of what should be Jou's living room window.

* * *

me: the plot thickens! okay, for those curious, there are two fics that have Sy-Sy molestation/rape. one is already published. that one is titled _Mine_. really dark! the second one is something from my twisted mind. i have yet to publish, but it shall be up soon!

JADEN: (falling out of closet with half-clothed Syrus covering lower half of body) what'd we miss?

me: oh...just Zane's bikini wax...with out the wax

SYRUS: that must've been painful...

me: i think i ripped off his foreskin...

JADEN/SYRUS: O.O

me: see ya'll next time!


	4. the raven

me: hello wolrd and all who inhabit it!

SYRUS: she's very happy today...

JADEN: too happy...WHAT'VE YOU DONE AC!

me: nothing...ive just been reviewed by one of my faveorite authoresses. HELLO ZANE, HOW'RE YOU DOING!

ZANE: ...WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO THE REAL AC!

me: im still here silly! now give me a hug!

ZANE: no way in hell! (runs away)

me: awww...SYYYRRRUUUSSSS...your brother's mean!

SYRUS: i know...

**PowHammer: **thank you! here is the update!

**Ronin 32:** awww...SPB go boom! anywho...that's disgusting! there is no way im gonna make Syrus meet up with the 6-year-old Jaden! that'd be pedophilic! and nasty! anywho, GIVE ME THE URL!

me: there you are Zane! (huggles Zane)

ZANE: ugh! (turns to stone)

me: O.O i didn't know i could do that... ANYONE ELSE WANNA HUG!...hello? no one's here...oh well, enjoy ze fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, she would know what they were saying in the sub-less sub versions from Japan.**

* * *

"Big brother" Shizuka started to say to Jou in a nervous tone.

"Yes?" the blonde asked lazily.

"That raven has been sitting on the window sill for the past three days. I don't think it's even left for food. Should we call animal control?" the brunette asked while pointing to the bird.

Jou looked at it. The raven, as most are, was a stunningly rich black color that seemed a deep violet when the sun hit its feathers. Its eyes were small and beady, and its beak was the same color of stone gray as its feet. The bird was not very big though, a good foot or so tall. It stood there, staring at the two siblings inside the apartment.

"All we need to do to get rid of it is to scare it away" Jou said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the window.

He looked straight into the bird's beady little eyes. They seemed to burn right into the blonde's soul and search every last detail of his heart. Every bad deed, every good one, every memory, wish, fear, felt like it was laid out in front of this royal bird to examine at its leisure. And Jou felt coldness, a coldness that spread from his heart. It was fear. That raven was bringing out his fear. Jou felt a sensation of claws or…talons…reach into his chest.

"Big brother!" Shizuka's voice cried out. Jou snapped out of what seemed like a trance to find the window open and Shizuka chasing after a big black thing that was cawing and flapping around his living room.

"Hey! Get outta my house you stupid bird!" Jou yelled as he tried to get the stupid bird that he let in back outside.

The two siblings were doing a bad job of that. They were scrambling and reaching and grabbing, but that raven was just too persistent. It seemed like the bird was on a mission. At one point, it had bitten Jou's hand, making it bleed. After it had let go, Shizuka covered it with a plastic bag and threw both bird and bag out the still open window and slammed it shut.

The brunette turned to her hurt older brother and worried over the wound the bird made. "It's okay, Shizuka, just a cut" Jou insisted.

"A cut? That thing could've bitten off part of your hand!" Shizuka scolded as she dabbed some rubbing alcohol on the large "cut".

"Ow! That hurts!" Jou whined.

"Stop whining puppy."

Jou and Shizuka looked over to their now-open door to find the tall, brown-haired, blue-eyes CEO and boyfriend of Jou, Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba…just because you have keys to the apartment doesn't mean you can just walk in without a knock" Shizuka said in her politest tone of voice.

Kaiba just giggled and crossed the floor to the blonde and kissed Jou on the cheek. "Once you're done, we can go straight to the restaurant, okay" Kaiba said and kissed Jou's forehead.

"Wait…restaurant?" asked Jou. He looked to the calendar, which had not been looked at since Syrus had arrived, to find that the date was circled in big red pen and written on with "Date! SK" in Jou's messy handwriting.

"Uh…sorry Seto…I totally forgot! We kinda have dis kid over, and he's just been taking up most of our attention" Jou explained. His hand was now completely bandaged and Shizuka was taking the First Aid Kit back to the bathroom.

"Who is he?" Kaiba asked, shrugging and taking a seat on the couch.

"We don't really know. Just his first name actually, and where he's from" Shizuka answered as she reentered the room. Jou sat next to Kaiba and curled up against his side. Kaiba placed an arm around his "puppy"'s shoulders. "So, what is his name?"

"Syrus" Jou responded.

"Do you know his last name?" Kaiba asked.

"He still doesn't trust us enough to give it to us" Jou replied.

"Too bad, I could've run something through my computer and he'd be out of your hair" Kaiba said as he ran his long fingers through Jou's wild mane.

"I like him" Shizuka said defensively but at the same time with happiness. "He's quiet and doesn't eat much, plus he's absolutely adorable!"

Seto rolled his eyes and placed his chin on Jou's shoulder. Jou rested his head on his boyfriend's, not even moving when the door was banged on. Shizuka rushed to the door, and moved just as quickly away from it when a very angry Anzu stormed in. "Okay, that kid has definitely lied to us!"

A little unknown fact about Anzu was that she absolutely **hated **being lied to. She normally went on a rampage that could last for days, depending on how mad she was and how bad the lie was.

"How'd you figure dat?" Jou asked, cuddling up more with his boyfriend.

"That kid told us he lived at a place that doesn't even exist!" Anzu claimed.

"What place?" Kaiba asked.

"Some fairyland called Academy Island" Anzu said, using finger quotes for Academy Island.

Kaiba's eyes went big. "What was the place called?"

"Academy Island" Anzu said, more curious than angry now. Everyone was curious actually, about Kaiba's reaction.

The tall brunette stood up and stomped off down the hall and slammed open the door to the guest room, his blue eyes burning with rage. Those anger-filled eyes locked onto Syrus's form, which was sitting cross-legged on the bed. As soon as he saw Kaiba's eyes a feeling of de ja vu fell over him. The last time Syrus had seen eyes that angry before was when he came out to Zane. He didn't like what happened then and figured he wasn't going to like what happened next.

In a blink of an eye, Zane was in front of Syrus, his lower arm pressing against Syrus's throat. The bluenette had, somehow, gotten lifted up and was now being pressed against the wall.

"How do you know about my academy!" shouted Kaiba. He applied more pressure to Syrus's thin throat. Syrus was having trouble breathing, gasping needingly for the breath that failed to go down his throat.

"How do you know! Answer me!" shouted the taller, stronger brunette. Syrus started to shake, whimper, and cry. His fingers scrabbled at Kaiba's arm in an attempt to get the older man off him and let him breathe again.

"Seto!" yelled Jou. He ran over and tackled his boyfriend to the floor. Syrus collapsed onto the bed and hyperventilated. Shizuka ran over to the frightened boy to try to calm him, but Syrus just dove under the covers and became a little ball. Jou dragged Kaiba out and, with Anzu's help, forced him onto the couch.

"What was dat about!" Jou shouted and gestured toward the door. The peace between the two men was normally safe, but when one acts badly, the fights are back in full swing. Normally, peace is restored with serious make-out sessions or sex, depending on how bad the fight was.

Kaiba didn't really want to fight with Jou since they had had one not to long before and it took a month before Jou would even look at him. So, Kaiba did what he would normally do when they would be fighting or starting to fight. The brunette pulled Jou closer to the floor and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Jou melted instantly and fell onto Kaiba's lap, his stomach not far from the taller brunette's. Shizuka walked in and turned around instantly. She wasn't ashamed of her brother's lifestyle choice, just uncomfortable with it. Jou had wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and was now being pushed onto the couch by his boyfriend. Finally, Kaiba pulled away for breath, Jou panting just as hard.

"Done?" Anzu asked.

"For now" answered Kaiba as he pulled Jou into his lap.

"Okay…so why did you nearly strangle Syrus back in the bedroom?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba took in a deep breath and released it. "You know how I told you guys about that secret project I've been planning?"

Anzu, Shizuka, - who had returned to the room – and Jou all nodded their heads. "Well" continued Kaiba, "it's called 'Duel Academy', a school completely for learning Duel Monsters and how to play it."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba stared at her. "It's going to be on an island that's going to be called 'Academy Island.'"

Everyone's eyes went wide. "No way…" Jou whispered.

"That's not the only weird thing. The blazer he was wearing looked like a uniform for one of the dorms for the Academy" Kaiba added.

"It's not open yet, is it?" Anzu asked.

"Not for another 5 years" admitted Kaiba. "And if it **is **open now, someone's going to get fired. So, that leaves two possibilities: one, that kid's found some way to hack into my system or, two, something weird is happening."

They were all silent for a moment. Then Jou said, "Hey, what if Syrus is from the future!" The blonde jumped up from his boyfriend's lap. "Yeah, he could be a future student at Duel Academy! And he might also be Yugi's kid!"

Everyone stared at the blonde like he was deranged. "What?"

Anzu sighed. "You lost us at 'Yugi's kid.' Remember, he won't come out of his room! How could he meet a girl and have a child with her when he barely makes contact with us?"

"Plus, his hair's blue and his eyes are silver" Shizuka said.

"And, according to his blazer, he's in the bottom tier at the Academy" Kaiba said, hypothetically putting the last nail into the coffin.

"Well…you never know! Yugi could see some beautiful woman working at the shop and she could have blue hair and silver eyes! And just because Yugi's a good duelist doesn't mean his kid hasta!" Jou defended himself.

Everyone either rolled their eyes, sighed, or both.

"I think Yugi should talk to Syrus" Jou said.

"Why?" asked Anzu.

"Well…I dunno. They might have a connection. I mean, both seemed really depressed, and maybe talking to someone who's going through the same emotion as you are might help us learn more about Syrus. Plus, if Yugi agrees, he can get out of the house" Jou explained.

It seemed to make sense. Both parties would win out. That didn't seem like to bad of an idea. Anzu and Shizuka both nodded their approval. "What about you Seto?" Jou said, extremely happy.

Kaiba hadn't heard any of them. He was looking at something out the window. More specifically, a raven sitting on the window sill.

* * *

me: hello again!

SYRUS: "Yugi's kid"...

me: what? you look like Yugi... NOW GIMME A HUG! (huggles Syrus)

SYRUS: eep!

JADEN: noooooo!

SYRUS: hey...im not a statue...

me: i guess that only works for Zane...well then, see ya'll next time!


	5. Yugi and Syrus meet

me: i have returned from vaca!

ZANE: you were on vacation?

me: a vacation from fanfiction. it was kinda nice. i worked on other stories as well as this one

SYRUS: what kinda stories?

me: oh, the one where you get molested, the one where Atem is evil, the one where you are a slave, the one where--

JADEN: any that doesn't include Syrus?

me: actually, yes! my fics that i was working on with one of my friends! i'm gonna have a different name for those. ill notify yall when the stories are up and running for that account. now...i need to do something to get back into the groove of things. ahem...(huggles Syrus) there's one, (kicks Zane in shin) there's another and, (shoves Jaden and Syrus into F-closet) there's the last!

ZANE: why do i have to go through pain!

me: 'cause it's fun:D

ZANE: (grumble)

**PowHammer:** sorry about the wait. i think you'll like how this story may go

**Ronin32:** no bunny's too perverted for me! come cotton-tailed one, let's raise the pervert flag and do the pervert handshake! and i wanna see the tape! also that piccie of Syrus in a French maid costume. i want the link pronto! and how do you know how spinal taps feel?

**Felicia Angel:** I KNOW OO! sometimes i get the voices messed up and Syrus magically obtained Yugi's voice. kinda hard to believe Jou and Syrus share the same voice actor

JOU: we do!

me: yeah...HEY! try his voice!

JOU: i'll hafta work on it

**Pugy:** i read and liked. and have i been gone long enough for you to update TWICE! man...stupid computers! and i didn't die, as you should know well enough by now ((a.c. talks to Pugy via aim))

**Spectralwings: **sorry if its not up as fast as you wanted!

**lifluvanime: **thank you. i like the time travel thing too. as well as the torturing Zane. lol

**Angel Spirit:** yeah...im pretty surea lot of people figured out who it was. i'm glad i have filled your need of a story such as this one. that's my job. and Kaiba only tried to strangle Syrus because he knew about Duel Academy LONG before it's conceptwas released to the public. he doesn't like hackers. Syrus is ALWAYS a good enough reason!

JADEN: amen sister!

me: thank you! wow, reviews pile up after a while, ne?

ZANE: while the bandages being applied to my body dwindle

me: i can fix that (evil smile)

ZANE: O.O (runs away)

me: start long-overdue ficcie!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she does own the fic though, one of probably many to start this whole time-travel-meet-thing**

me: i'm a trend-setter!

* * *

Jou was in a relatively good mood. He was going down to see Yugi, who was willing to see Syrus. The blonde hadn't seen his depressed friend in a while, and it was worrisome. Jou would probably act in a similar way if Seto ever went away and if Jou was the reason he was sent away. Anyone who truly loved their other in a relationship would act like that: sad, withdrawn, lonely.

Still, the fact that Yugi was getting out of his house was such an improvement that Jou felt like skipping a little. Which he did. Right into another person.

"Ugh. Hey, sorry dude, I didn't see ya dere" Jou apologized as he stood back up. The blonde offered his hand out to the fallen person. He slapped it away.

"Maybe, if you spent more time in this world and less time skipping like a school girl, then maybe you wouldn't run into people" the person snapped as he helped himself up. The person talked so smoothly and coldly, insulting Jou like Seto used to, except for the "mutt" part.

Jou's face got red from anger. "Well **sorry **if my happy mood is pulling you down!"

"It is" the stranger said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk to no-brain imbeciles like you."

That was the last straw. Jou rushed at the guy, ready to punch him out. Unfortunately, this stranger was quick. He moved out of the way, took hold of Jou's extended arm and flipped him over onto his back. "Let that be a lesson to you" the stranger mocked in that ice-cold, smooth, monotone voice.

_Stupid, degrading, cool-headed, hot bastard_, Jou thought as he sat back up and stared as the stranger walked off. The blonde couldn't help but feel a little pang of nostalgia. A little sinppet of history from before he and Seto had started dating, before Jou realized he was gay. That last confrontation reminded Jou of all the fights he and Seto had. And, for some reason, it reminded him of their first kiss.

/Flashback/

Jou looked down on the rolling sands of Egypt as they flew above the desert land in Kaiba's private airplane. The blonde looked at Yugi, his best friend. The small teenager looked sad. Why should he be? Yugi had just won the Ceremonial Duel, he had defeated Atem and allowed him passage into the afterlife, the one thing Atem truly wanted. Yugi should be proud, happy. But he wasn't.

"Hey, Yuge. You okay?" Jou asked his friend.

Yugi noded his spiky tri-colored head. "I'm fine. I just...I'm gonna miss him, y'know."

Jou nodded in understanding. Of course he couldn't truly understand the pain Yugi was going through at that moment. Atem may have been one of Jou's closest friends, but Jou would've never been as close to him as Yugi did. They shared a mind, a body, a soul. The pain of loosing part of one's soul is worse than loosing the closest friend.

"Do you wanna be alone?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, please."

Jou stood up and walked towards a different section of the plane. It was pretty big, being a private plane, but bigger have been made. On the way to another part of this medium-sized plane, Jou met Seto Kaiba. Part of Jou felt compelled to thank the CEO for letting him and his friends use the plane. But Jou didn't thinking of the response he'd get.

_"Whatever, mutt. Just don't think that you can call me up and use it any time you want."_

Sometimes that attitude of Kaiba's really got Jou angry. How come he couldn't just get his head out of his ass, or whatever was jammed up there, and just be nice to someone other than his brother.

"Hey puppy" Kaiba greeted. He took hold of Jou's hand. "I want to talk to you right now. In private."

The brunette dragged Jou up the plane past all of Jou's other friends that were bumming a ride home. "Um...we were alone back dere y'know" Jou stated as he got weird looks from his friends.

"No. Someone could've heard us." Kaiba said as he opened the door to the more private area. "Here, we can make all the noise we want."

Jou was confused. Why would Kaiba want to talk to him in private? And why in a sound-proof cabin? And why would they make a lot of noise? Everyone was used to their fighting. And they weren't entirely alone, considering Mokuba was in the cabin.

"Are you doin' it **now **big bro?" the younger Kaiba asked as he looked at the two older boys with a mischivous grin. Kaiba didn't answer. Jou was about to ask the smaller boy what he meant when Mokuba got up and said, "Well then, I'll leave you two alone. Don't give the cleaning crew any reason to complain." The black-haired boy then laughed and walked out of the cabin, leaving the two of them alone.

The two teenagers stood silently in the cabin. Kaiba's back was turned and his head was bowed. Jou was very confused and a little worried. What did Mokuba mean by not giving the cleaning crew any reason to complain? What would make them? One hell of a mess, that's for sure.

"Uh...Kaiba..."

"Seto" Kaiba interrupted. "Call me Seto, please."

Jou could've been struck by a meteor driving a rogue train and still not have been dumbfounded as he was at that moment. "Right...uh, Seto, you haven't let go of my hand yet."

"I know" Kaiba answered. He squeezed Jou's hand. "It's so soft."

"What? My hand?"

Kaiba nodded. "Erm...well, uh, thanks. I think."

"Am I making you nervous puppy?" Kaiba asked.

"A little" Jou said, being honest.

Kaiba didn't respond. He turned toward Jou, never letting go of his hand. The brunette raised his head and looked straight into Jou's eyes. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the raw emotion in those once cold, hard eyes of Kaiba's. They were soft, kind, happy, sad, desiring, intelligent, confused, and...

"Jou...I need to tell you this. If I don't, I think I might go crazy" Kaiba said as he came closer to the blonde. Jou was too stunned to speak. This was all happening so fast. He was confused and scared. "Jou, I love you."

Jou's stomach did flip-flops, his heart beat quickened, his cheeks went a flame. "Wh-What?"

"I love you, Jou. I've loved you since I first saw you."

Then, if today hadn't been full of surprises already, Kaiba kissed Jou full on the lips. The blonde flipped out. He pushed Kaiba away and vigorously wiped his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jou yelled. "What do you mean you love me? You're Seto Kaiba! You're supposed to hate me! Dat's why you always insult me, isn't it?"

Kaiba didn't answer. His head was downcast again, his bangs covering his eyes. "Just forget it then. Forget I said anything. Just, go away if you don't want to be in here with me" Kaiba said as he sat down in one of the chairs. He was looking out a window, a hand holding his head up. Jou could see the hand shake.

"Kaiba," Jou said softly, "what were you expectin' from me when you said dat?" The brunette didn't respond. "Were you thinking dat I would just let you kiss me like dat?"

"I wasn't expecting anything. I didn't want to get my hopes up" Kaiba responded and a calm-sounding voice. "I didn't want to think how you would reject me."

Jou couldn't help but feel sorry at that point. Kaiba pretty much knew that Jou would reject him, but Kaiba still went forward and told the blonde. Whatever small amount of hope Kaiba still had was crushed. And the thing was, Jou didn't totally reject Kaiba. From before they met, Jou had always thought Kaiba as pretty handsome, and the more Jou learned about Kaiba, the more the blonde began to respect him. His heart always beat faster around him, and a funny feeling in his heart always arose inside him whenever Kaiba talked to Jou. Maybe...just maybe...the other boy felt the same things. And if that was true, then that meant Jou was in love with Kaiba too.

The blonde sat in the chair next to the brunette. His hands reached out to Kaiba's face and gently turned it towards him. Kaiba's eyes were over-flowing with tears. Jou wiped them away before pressing his lips against the surprisingly soft ones of Seto Kaiba.

/End Flashback/

Ever since, the two boys had been so happy. Seto smiled almost all the time now and wasn't as stuffy or rude. Jou always felt a miniature adrenalene rush whenever he felt Seto near, which made the blonde happier than the time he knew that Shizuka was going to have her eyesight returned.

But, his relationship was a double-edged sword. Jou just couldn't help but think that if he and Seto weren't as public as they were, then maybe Yugi wouldn't be as depressed as he was. It was probably hard for Yugi to lose the love of his life and then watch his friends realize theirs.

The blonde was now outside his best friends house. Jou looked inside to see Yugi doing some type of puzzle at the counter of the game shop. Jou put on a smile and walked in.

\\\\\

Syrus stood at the door, his ear pressed against it. They were talking about him again: Jou, his sister, and their friends. But there was a new voice now. It sounded like a guy's. It also sounded familiar. Maybe if Syrus listened a little harder.

"Please, just make sure you don't raise your voice too loudly." It was Shizuka talking. "Seto scared him very much when he went in there."

"Yeah," this time it was Jou, "and he might not talk much."

"He's a very quiet little boy." It was that Anzu girl, the happy one that scared Syrus. "And, don't be surprised if he lies to you."

"Anzu." Jou. He was annoyed.

"What? For all we know his name might be Herbert Levawitz!"

"Herbert Levawitz?" the new voice questioned softly. Why was it so familiar!

"Okay Yuge..."

'Yuge' what kind of name...wait...couldn't that be short for 'Yugi'? And since these people knew Seto Kaiba, they could easily know Yugi Mouto. Syrus's eyes went huge as he ran and ducked under his bed. Yugi Mouto, his hero, was coming to see Syrus. How bittersweet.

The door opened and footsteps came up to the Syrus's bed. "Hey" Yugi greeted in a soft, caring voice. It sent shivers down Syrus's spine. The bluenette couldn't help but smile. He was next to Yugi Mouto. **THE **Yugi Mouto. The person who inspired Syrus to start dueling. The person who gave Syrus the notion that a short, weakling had a chance to make it big. Of course, Yugi Mouto was no weakling. Syrus smiled and shook a little. He was so excited.

Yugi saw Syrus shake under the covers. "Am I scaring you?"

Syrus shook his head. He was too stunned to speak. So an awkward silence fell over the two. "So, Syrus-" Yugi Mouto knew his name! "-tell me about yourself."

What was Syrus supposed to tell him? "_Well, Mr. Mouto, my name is Syrus Truesdale. I have and older brother named Zane who, until recently, hated my guts. I also have a boyfriend. He's a nice lad named Jaden. Fancies himself the next King of Games. You better keep your eye on that title. He and my brother are actually very good at dueling while I couldn't win a duel against a 2-by-4."_

Syrus felt shame wash over him. He was a lowly duelist who didn't desreve to lick the muck off of the great Yugi Mouto's shoes, let alone be in his presence. That was deserved by Jaden and Zane and Alexis and all of Syrus's other friends.

"Uhm...Syrus?"

Yugi Mouto was so kind. Even considering talking to Syrus like this. He's such a wonderful person.

"Syrus? Syrus? Are you going to talk to me or not?"

_I don't deserve that honor! I don't deserve being in the company of people like you or Seto Kaiba, or even his lover!_

"Ugh...this is getting nowhere. I give up" Yugi mumbled.

_What? _"But you never give up" Syrus whispered. The bluenette could feel the other person's gaze. "You don't give up. Just like Jaden." Syrus started to sniffle. He felt a hand on his back. The younger bluenette sat up and looked straight into Yugi's amethyst eyes. He probably looked pathetic: a blanket over his head, not wearing his shirt, and crying as well. But, from the look of Yugi's eyes, he'd done some crying recently too. And a lot of it.

"Who's Jaden?" Yugi whispered. He was looking straight into Syrus's eyes. They were pretty. A wonderful rare color. Just like his Atem's. Yugi pulled Syrus closer to him and placed his head on hid shoulder. "Do you want to talk about him?"

Syrus answered "No."

"Is your name really Syrus?"

"Yes."

"Do you really live on Academy Island, wherever it is?"

"Very recently, yes."

"Where did you live before then?"

"With my parents."

"Why didn't you go to them?"

Syrus was quiet. Yugi understood. He understood Syrus completely.

\\\\\

"Should we go inside?" Jou asked his little sister. "Dey've been together for a long time."

"I think we should tell Yugi that it's time for lunch. Maybe send in a little something to eat" the younger girl answered.

"I'm gonna look inside" Jou said. He gently turned the lock and quietly opened the door. On the other side, Yugi sat cross-legged on the bed with Syrus's head in his lap. Yugi looked up and locked eyes with Jou. Yugi nodded his head. He gently lifted Syrus's head and placed it back on the bed.

"How'd it go?" Jou asked when Yugi came out of the room and closed the door.

"Pretty good, I think. I don't have much more information than you guys already gathered, but I think I know some new things" Yugi explained.

"Like what?" Anzu asked. She handed a plate of sandwhiches to Yugi.

"Like parents are a sensitive subject. Actually all of his family is a sensitive subject. And he likes to duel and he just recently moved to Academy Island" Yugi said as he took the plate and picked up a sandwhich. "I also have a name of someone he knows."

"Who?" Jou asked.

"Someone named Jaden. He's a bit of a sensitive subject too" Yugi said. He bit into the sandwhich and handed the plate to Jou.

"Maybe Jaden's family" Shizuka suggested. "You said that was a sensitive subject."

"Yeah. Maybe Jaden's a brother or somethin'" Jou said.

"Maybe we could get Kaiba to look Jaden up for us!" Anzu said.

"Yeah! Dat's awesome Anzu!" Jou said, getting really excited.

As the others kept talking about who Jaden was and what they should do with Syrus, Yugi looked back at the door. A warm feeling passed over him as he placed the rest of his sandwhich in his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

me: most of that was flash-back...

JOU: who did i bump into?

me: mmm...you shall find out later. but really, who other than Kaiba is a cool-headed, hot bastard?

ZANE: you really feel that way?

me: yes, that's why i wanna hurt you

ZANE: OO that's not a good reason

me: yes, hating you is much better...

ZANE: review and read

me: i'll be quicker next time!


	6. he's gone

me: hello peoples! i ish back and i have a new chappie wit me!

ZANE: stop talking like an idiot

me: >:p

ZANE: >:p

me: you are SO childish...

ZANE: so are you

SYRUS: this intro is getting no where

me: you're right Sy-Sy. therefore, i'm gonna phone a friend! (takes out cell phone)

**The Masked Duelist: you're gonna find out in this chapter. and the next one. ravens always look dangerous. they are very creepy. and thank you for that little theory. i like theories...send more please**

**lifluvanime: aw, thank you, it was a nice little vacation. you knew it was Zane right off the bat? yay! you are shmart! (happy clap)**

**vixenia: it's good! it's good! yay! hooray! someone said it's good, not that i doubted or anything...**

**Midnyte Wolf: you found me? where you looking for me? are you a stalker who wants to eat me? anyway, sorry about the Seto/Jou thing. i needed a reason for him to go to Jou's house, then i just got into the pairing. thank you for your endurance. and i have greatness? (happy, happy, joy, joy)**

(knock knock)

JADEN: who's that?

me: yay! Perseus is here!

ZANE: who's Perseus

PERSEUS: (slams open door) i'm Perseus! King of the Shadows, sworn enemy to the Hikari no Tenshi, and oc of ac-the-brain-supreme!

me: yay! Perseus shall liven up the intro!

PERSEUS: now, what should i mess up first?

ZANE: that's an odd question...

me: all of my oc's are odd. at least in the intros they are

PERSEUS: i know! (attacks Zane)

me: yay! enjoy the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she does own Perseus though. and even though he's a bad guy, she still will kick your ass if you steal him**

* * *

For the next few days, Yugi would come over to Jou's apartment and talk to Syrus. Both boys felt so comfortable in each other's company. Yugi didn't get much information on Syrus's backround. Just that Syrus had an older brother and his parents weren't nominees for the Parent of the Year Award. Also, Yugi had the slightest feeling that Syrus didn't have the greatest amount of self-confidence. He also seemed to try to stay away from the topic of Jaden, whoever he was.

One day, after Yugi had left Syrus's room, Seto appeared in the doorway of the apartment. "I have found someone with the name Jaden. Jaden Yuki. He lives not too far away in the suburbs."

"Dat's awesome!" Jou said as he leaped up and hugged his boyfriend. Seto smiled and hugged the blonde back. Jou retracted from the brunette and turned to Yugi. "You wanna come Yuge?"

Yugi shrugged and wore a smile. "Sure, why not?"

Jou was all but bouncing out of the door. Yugi picked up the address for Jaden's house. It was with the other information. As the spiky-haired teenager flipped through it, he discovered a rather interesting piece of information. Jaden Yuki was six years old.

\\\\\

Syrus stepped out of his room. "Hello?" No one answered. The bluenette walked into the kitchen and found two notes. One was from Shizuka saying how she was going shopping. Another was from Jou saying he was going out. The reason was unknown. Syrus shrugged. He looked through the cabinets, looking for ingredients for a sandwhich. He was starving and wanted something to eat.

He eventually found bread, though there was only one slice left. No wonder Shizuka went shopping. He pulled it out of the bag, threw the plastic away, and started to nibble on one of the sides. That's when he heard tapping on glass. Syrus turned to find a raven tapping on the window. Syrus blinked his silver eyes. "Maybe it's hungry" Syrus mumbled. The bluentte tore off a small piece of the bread he was holding and opened the window.

The raven flew in, causing Syrus to duck down.

"Ah...that's better. I thought I'd never get someone to open that blasted window" a feminine voice said. Syrus turned to watch the raven, who was now staring at him. "What?" it asked. "Have you never seen a bird before?"

Syrus's eyes widened. "What the--" he yelled, crawling backward.

"Oh...you've never seen a bird **talk**, is that it?" asked the raven. "Well, then let me make you more comfortable." A violet mist surrounded the bird. The mist grew up and out. Soon, it dispersed leaving a tall, beautiful woman standing where the raven once was. She had feathery violet hair and narrow, pupil-less eyes. She had a beaked nose and little fangs sticking out over her lower lip. She also had talon-like fingernails. "Does this make you feel better?" the woman asked. She looked at Syrus, who had fainted.

She smirked.

\\\\\

"Where is dat liddle munchkin!" Jou yelled, as he slammed open the door. The blonde had just been severly humiliated by being beaten up by some weird lady who said that her son didn't know anyone by the name of Syrus. Also, she said that, _If you come within eyeshot of my son, I'm gonna call the police! _"Dat kid's gonna get da beatin' of his life!"

Shizuka ran out of Syrus's room and straight to her brother. "Katsuya, Syrus is gone!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Dat muchkin ran out on us!" the blonde shouted.

"He didn't run out, big brother! He was kidnapped!" Shizuka yelled back, holding up Syrus's shoes and jacket.

Yugi squeezed past Jou and his frantic sister. The entrence room looked the same as normal, except for a lone slice of bread and a purple feather. "When did you get back?" the shorter boy asked.

Shizuka looked at Yugi. "Just ten minutes ago. I didn't want to do anything until you two got back home" the brunette answered.

Yugi nodded. "It's okay. You call everybody up and tell them what's happened." Shizuka nodded. "Jou," Yugi said, turning to his best friend, "we need to get out there and find Syrus right now."

The blonde nodded. He and Yugi ran out of the apartment. "Hey, Yuge" Jou asked, "who do ya think would just take Syrus like dat?"

Yugi didn't answer. Who **would** take Syrus? He didn't seem all that special. He was just some ordinary kid that Jou took in because the blonde felt entitled too do so. Yugi remembered how Jou once said his theory of how Syrus may be from the future.

_"That's insane Jou. He's probably not from the future."_

_"Ya never know. Weirder things have happened to us."_

"Maybe Syrus isn't from this time" Yugi mumbled as he stopped running. Jou, once noticing how Yugi had stopped his forward momentum, ran back to his friend. "What's wrong Yuge?"

Yugi looked into his friend's eyes. "You said that you thought that Syrus was from the future, right?" Jou nodded. "Well, maybe the people who brought him to this time took him." Jou thought about this for a while and nodded his head. "Yeah! And dey kidnapped Syrus because dey didn't want him talking about how he got to dis time period." Yugi nodded.

Jou suddenly went from really happy to really sad. "But how are we gonna find 'em Yuge? Dey're probably a super-secret organization. Dey aren't just gonna put up a big neon sign saying 'Here we are, come and take da future kid back'."

Yugi frowned too. "Well, we could ask people whether they saw Syrus with someone. It won't help much, but we might get a lead."

Jou nodded.

\\\\\

"No one's gonna know where he is, Alexis!" Chazz said as he followed the blonde girl up the street. "We've probably asked half the people in the city, and the answer's the same each time!"

"Oh, shut up Chazz" Alexis snapped, turning to face the pale boy. "We are going to find Syrus. Maybe if you're attitude was better, this would be a lot easier."

"My attitude has nothing to do with this!" Chazz sighed. "We're never going to find him, so why don't we go home and do what Jaden is doing."

Alexis glared at the boy. He wasn't worried in the least. Though, Jaden could give him enough worry and still have plenty for the rest of their friends. Jaden had given up looking for Syrus. Alexis suspected it was because he was so depressed. Zane said it was the guilt that ate away at the once happy brunette. Alexis asked why Jaden would be feeling guilty. It wasn't his fault after all. Zane had responded with _"If I had just suddenly gone missing and you were the one who let the person just take me away, how would you feel?" _

Alexis saw his point. "You know what, I think Jaden was right. You **are **jealous."

"What!" Chazz yelled.

"You're jealous because Jaden, you're biggest rival, has the person of his dreams, and you don't have anyone to be happy with" Alexis said as she walked away.

"I am not jealous!" Chazz yelled. Alexis wasn't paying attention to him though. She was walking up to a blonde boy who was sitting on a bench outside of a building. "Excuse me, sir" Alexis said to the blonde boy. He had messy hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm lookin' for a friend of mine. He's this tall, has light blue hair, glasses, and silver eyes."

The blonde man's eyes widened. "Uh...yeah...I have seen 'im."

Alexis got excited. Chazz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?" Alexis asked. "Do you know where he is?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, kid. He's gone missing." Alexis stopped smiling and Chazz slapped his forehead. "Oh...well...do you know where the last place you saw him?"

"My house" the blonde man answered.

"Who're you talking to Jou?" a boy with tri-colored spiky hair asked as he came up behind the blonde boy. Alexis and Chazz stared. "Yuge" Jou said, ignoring the staring boy and girl, "dey know Syrus! Dey're lookin' for him too!"

"Really?" Yugi asked. He looked at the two people who were staring at him. "I'm sorry, but he's been kidnapped."

Alexis blinked. "Oh no. We're never gonna find him."

"Told ya" Chazz said. Alexis slapped him. "Maybe you two can come over to our apartment to explain things better" the blonde suggested.

"Should we?" Jou asked his smaller friend. Yugi got closer to the blonde and whispered. "Maybe they can help us. Who knows, they may work for those people who took Syrus." Jou made an 'o' shape with his mouth. The two boys turned to the younger teens and nodded.

* * *

me: and that's chapter six

SYRUS: A.C...could you make Perseus stop beating my brother up with the scary dark spirits?

me: hmm...i could control those dark spirits if i wanted to

SYRUS: do you want to?

me: nope

SYRUS: of course

JADEN: that Perseus guy is really freaky

me: yeah...i like freaky oc's. you should see him in a fic. pure evil

JADEN: i dont wanna see him in a fic!

me: you will eventually. he's my generic bad-guy. anyway, to all those reviewers out there reading this: send me you theories. i like reading them and going, "HAH! they are so wrong" or "Damn...how'd they figure it out." so, if ya gots da theories, send em in! please?

PERSEUS: do it, or i'll sick my Yameekas ((the scary dark spirits)) out to suck all the life out of your bodies!

REVIEWERS: OO (runs away)

me: bad Perseus! you're not supposed to scare the reviewers!

PERSEUS: (glares at a.c.) (mumbles) i can do whatever i want (walks away)

me: review and read people...later!


	7. Yugi's promise

me: hello my fans! and welcome to the next chapter of _The Heartstealer_!

ZANE: that was pretty formal

me: it was

PERSEUS: formal is evil. it means the person is kind. kindness is **weak**

me: then that means Sy-Sy is the weakest person i know! (huggles Syrus)

SYRUS: uhm...thanks? i think

me: your welcome. hey, fans, guess what i discovered recently!

FANS: what?

me: Zane is a writer!

FANS: OO NO WAY!

me: yeah!

ZANE: no i'm not!

me: yes you are! (holds up paperback) and your books are sold in Target.

JADEN: (takes book) ouch! IT BURNS! (drops book and runs)

SYRUS: let me see it (reads back cover)

me/PERSEUS: (evil gleam in eyes) heheheheheheheheheh

**Midnyte Wolf: you have? couldn't you've just clicked the name that was next to the reveiw? that's what i always do! anyway, i'm glad my uber-short review made you happy. that's the best part of life, making people happy!**

PERSEUS: NO! it's making people miserable! just like you made me miserable!

me: (sweatdrop) you have Draco ((another evil oc))! go sleep with him!

PERSEUS: ...good idea. and no licky the Persy!

**vixenia: here is more!**

**The Maked Duelist: the reason you couldnt review chapter 6 is because you already reviewed it. and that's a nice little theory**

JADEN: it's wrong isn't it?

me: yeah (sweatdrop)

**Felicia Angel: i know! i nearly cracked up laughing when i found out! really? that's cool! he doesn't sound like Mamoru though...i dont think...OO NOOOOO! ICE CREAM! Yameekas, go protect me icecream!**

YAMEEKAS: SQUEEE! (flies toward kitchen)

PERSEUS: my Yameekas! now how am i gonna torture people!

me: you're the lord of shadows! be creative!

JADEN: sy? you alright?

SYRUS: (curled up in corner) no...

me: what's wrong?

SYRUS: (turns around) m-my brother...(sobbing) my brother writes PORN!

ZANE: OO WHAT!

me: bad Zane, you pervert!

ZANE: i DO NOT write PORN!

PERSEUS: of **course** you dont

ZANE: shut up!

me: well, time to start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. or the book in the intro. she did see it though. that's how she knows it exists

* * *

**

The group of teenagers entered an apartment. It was a nice size, considering that the people who lived there weren't very old. The one boy named Chazz walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch next to another boy who was sleeping there. The second boy had black-brown hair that was gelled back. Chazz poked the sleeping boy repeatedly. "Hey...wake up" Chazz commanded. The second boy made a noise and waved the poking finger away. 

Alexis shook her head as she led Yugi and Jou to the loveseat that sat on the other side of the room. "I'm fine standing, thank you" Yugi said kindly. Jou sat down on the mini-couch as he stared at the other two boys. "Uh...I don't dink he wants to be disturbed" the blonde commented. "No," Chazz said, continuing his poking, "he likes this."

"No I don't" the semi-conscious boy said, waving his hand again. "Now go away Chazz."

"Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Alexis asked the two guests. Jou nodded. Yugi shrugged politely. "Chazz, go get some snacks!" Alexis demanded.

"Why me?" Chazz asked, stopping his poking.

"Becuase you're not doing anything!" Alexis responded. Yugi and Jou looked at each other. They both mentally sweatdropped. "You're the one who invited them!" Chazz said.

"And waking Bastion up is the most important thing right now?" Alexis asked.

"Uhm...maybe we should just drop the whole snack thing and get to the reason we came here?" Yugi asked politely. Alexis looked at Yugi. "Of course" she said sweetly. Alexis pushed Bastion up so that he was leaning on Chazz and sat down. Bastion rubbed his eyes, grumbled something, and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, so you guys know--"

"--knew, actually, he kinda disappeared on us" Jou said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Oh, yeah, right" Alexis mumbled. "Well, how'd you meet Syrus?"

Jou told the two about how he was walking home a while back and how he saw a bunch of drunk idiots chase a smaller person into an alley way. How he had beaten off the thugs and had taken Syrus to his apartment. Yugi told them about how Jou had called him up one night about how he had a kid at his apartment that wouldn't talk to him. Yugi explained how he had first talked to Syrus and how they talked periodically afterwards.

"How much did he talk about?" Alexis asked. She didn't know whether or not Syrus knew that they were in the past. And if he did, Alexis hoped that he wouldn't give away too much information.

"Well," Yugi said, scratching the back of his head, "not much. Just that he had a big brother, nice friends, and went to Duel Academy." Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion, who was standing behind the couch, all gulped. "And he mentioned someone named Jaden, but he didn't like to talk about him much."

Alexis looked sad. "Ah, poor Syrus. He must really miss Jaden."

"Who **is **Jaden anyways? Like, his big broder or somthin'?" Jou asked.

There was a mixed reaction from the little group. Alexis blushed, Chazz seemed to be nearly in a laughing fit, and Bastion looked away nervously. "Well, uhm," Alexis began, looking for very polite words to covey Jaden and Syrus's relationship with each other, "in a way, yeah. Jaden's like an honorary brother to Syrus."

"Yes," Bastion chimed in, "a sort of replacement to Syrus's real older brother, since they don't get along that well."

"Syrus looks up to him" Alexis said.

"In more ways than one" Chazz mumbled. He got slapped in the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for!"

"For being stupid!" Alexis responded.

"What? It's not like I came out and said it!" Chazz yelled back, getting off the couch and stepping back. Alexis stood up as well. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can make comments like that!"

"What do you dink dey're talkin' 'bout Yuge?" Jou asked his smaller friend. Yugi shrugged. "I'm as lost as you are."

"What?" Chazz asked. "You think they're in the other postion. Or not laying down at all?"

"I don't want to think about what they do!" Alexis yelled.

"Please, don't get it in my head either" Bastion pleaded as he held his hands over his ears.

"What're you talking about!" Jou shouted, falling down. There was a _clunk_-like sound in the background.

"We're talking about how those two faggots have sex!" Chazz shouted. The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Chazz, or at least the area around the pale, dark-haired boy. "What?" A hand fell on the confused boy's shoulder. Chazz didn't need to turn around to know who's hand it was. "What did you just call my little brother?" a tall, navy-haired boy asked. Jou stood up, "Hey! You're da guy who flipped me a couple a days ago!"

Zane looked at Jou with his cold stare. "What're you doing here?"

"Uhm, Zane, this is Jou, and he was keeping an eye on Syrus for a little while" Alexis introduced. Zane kept staring at the blonde boy. "Really?" Zane asked. "Does he know where Syrus is now?"

"No...but--" Jou started to say, but was cut off.

"Then get out" Zane said, pointing behind him. Jou's face got red from anger. He started to yell at Zane, who just stood there, which made Jou yell at him even more. Yugi looked around and saw a hallway that led from the room he was presently in. The spiky-haired boy walked down the hallway. Many different doors littlered the passageway. There were three total. Two of them had twin-set beds, there was one bathroom, a closet, and a closed door. Yugi walked over to the closed door.

_I wonder what's in there_, Yugi thought. It wouldn't be **too** bad to open it. And if these people **were** the ones who kidnapped Syrus, then wouldn't they hide him behind a locked door? Yugi laid his hand on the doorknob. He couldn't be too loud or the people in the other room would hear him and try to stop Yugi. The short boy silently and slowly turned the knob. He quietly opened the door just wide enough to see inside. The room was bright from an open window. Yugi could see the leg of someone in jeans. Taking a deep breath, Yugi opened the door somemore. The person was sitting on a chair. Their legs were pretty long and a tan belly was in view, so Yugi knew that it was definitely** not **Syrus._ But then, who is it?_ Yugi was stuck between opening the door some more and discovering the person's identity and respecting privacy. From the look of it, the person wasn't asleep. They were laying back on the chair, causing their shirt to ride up, their feet were moving too, rocking the chair back and forth very gently.

Yugi moved away from the door briefly. He really shouldn't be looking. The person didn't want to be disturbed, why else would they be sitting in the room all by themselves. Who would just sit in the room considering there was all this commotion going on. There was a noise from inside the room. Yugi returned back to the little crack in the door. The boy had gone into a regular sitting position. He was slumped over and holding something in his hand. Yugi looked closer to see a ribbon one would find on a birthday present in the boy's tan hands.

"Syrus" Yugi heard the boy mumble. The one with the bow kissed the center of the ribbon. "Syrus, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." A sickening knot formed in the pit of Yugi's stomach. Realization fell over the small boy as he realized who the other boy was. "Jaden" he mumbled.

Jaden's head shot up. "Syrus?" he whispered. He got up out of the chair and practically sprinted to the door. Yugi barely had time to move before Jaden threw the door open. "Syrus?" he repeated. There was a desperate look in his puffy, brown eyes. Jaden's hand that was gripping the doorknob was shaking. "He...he's not here" the brunette whispered. A fresh set of tears spilled over his eye lids. "Stupid...why would he be? He's gone...for good this time." Jaden fell onto the floor and curled into a little ball. "You can't save him this time. You can't do anything. You idiot, you won't be able to see him again, and it's all because you're an idiot."

_"It's your fault Atem's gone."_

"If you hadn't turned your back on him, left him alone with that kid, he would be in your arms."

_"If you hadn't've won, Atem would still be with you. He would be in his soul room, always in your soul."_

"Dammit--"

_"--why don't you just--"_

"_--_die!"

Yugi fell to to floor, in a crying fit himself. All those things Jaden was saying reminded him so much of the things he had said to himself. All the things Yugi had thought about never seeing Atem ever again. He didn't know that someone was could go through those same emotions. "Hey...are you okay?" Jaden's voice said. Yugi looked up into the tearing eyes of the other boy. The shorter of the two sat up and hugged the brunette. "It's not your fault" Yugi whispered. "It was never your fault. Syrus disappeared from a freak accident. I'm gonna help you find him. I promise that I won't give up until you two are back together."

* * *

me: yeah, now Yugi's apart of the movement! 

JADEN: what movement?

me: the movement that's gonna get you and Sy-Sy back together

JADEN: i like that movement!

me: yeah...hey, what ever happened to Zane and Syrus?

JADEN: (points to scarred-for-life Syrus) and Zane's gonna burn the book

PERSEUS: too bad he cant (evil gleam)

me: i love you Persy

PERSEUS: my aim's to please Creator A.C.

me: review and read peoples! see ya later!


	8. fox and raven

me: here it is, the next pulse-pounding chapter!

JADEN: since when did this become pulse-pounding?

me: since bird-lady showed up

SYRUS: speaking of bird-lady, what happened with her, and me?

me: you find out in this pulse-pounding chapter!

JADEN: of course

me: so, Syrus, you're all better now?

SYRUS: yep :) the therapy worked perfectly

me: good to know

JADEN: where's Zane?

PERSEUS: crying over his inability to burn the book

me: REALLY? WHERE?

PERSEUS: in the corner

me: fweee!

SYRUS: Zane? are you okay?

ZANE: (fetil position in corner) it won't burn (sad chibi Zane face)

me: awwwwww...Zane's cute as a crying chibi. start reviews!

**The Masked Duelist: yes, very sad. and dont death-grip them for too long, cause then they might suffocate**

**Seto's Nice Girl: im glad you found a new pairing! enjoy!**

**Ronin 32: yay! you're back! and dont worry about your lack of updates, you always make the wait so worth it! and i understand the whole parent in the hospital thing. my dad's there presently. and, bunny, i'm sorry, but im sure my mom would keel over if she knew i bought an erotic story, knowing it was an erotic story. and what the heck was with the end of that review?**

**lifluvanime: no. no he's not. he'll never get a girlfriend/boyfirend in any of my fics. unless i make another sequel**

JADEN: another! O.o

me: maybe

SYRUS: what would happen in that?

me: ya'll meet each other's parents, families, other crud like that. but it might not happen!

ZANE: not another fic!

me: it might not happen!

PERSEUS: oooh. more time to torture people

me: ugh...i give up. start the fic

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. hey, if there is a sequel, can i be in it?**

me: GAH! you'rea disembodied voice! you can not! even if there was a sequel! which there probably wont be!

**hmph...meanie**

* * *

Yugi and Jaden sat with their backs to Jaden's bed. They were facing the wall that contained the window, causing their backs to face the doorway. Yugi was scrunched up, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms hugging his knees. Jaden was more spread-out over the floor, his long legs nearly touching the wall in front of him. "It's not your fault" Yugi said after a bought of silence. He had just revealed pretty much everything to the brunette, how he knew Syrus, why he would feel emotions that had a semblance to the ones that the younger was feeling, Atem. The last subject was the hardest to talk about. Not only because few to no people would believe that completing a puzzle would let the spirit of an ancient pharoah posess someone, but the fact that said pharoah was still a sore spot in Yugi's heart. He always will be.

"Yes it is" Jaden mumbled. "If I had just stayed with him, none of this would be happening."

"You didn't know that that kid was lying" Yugi told the brunette.

"I know. But, I just had this feeling not to trust him, but I ignored it. I was still too..." Jaden trailed off. A hand went to his chest and the brunette looked down to the floor.

"Still too what?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing" Jaden answered curtly.

Yugi poked the other boy. "I practically told you my life story! Now it's time to tell me yours!" Yugi insisted.

"It's a little embarassing" Jaden said, trying to drop the subject.

"So?" Yugi asked. "Tell me!"

Jaden sighed. "Okay, I was still too--"

"Too high." Jaden and Yugi turned around to the source of the voice. It was a woman. A tall, beautiful, royal-looking woman. Her hair was an auburn color with black tips. Her skin was a soft pale tan color. She wore a red gown that had a bow on the back that was connected to a train that ended in white. Her eyes were a bright brown color, showing off the lack of any pupils. She held out a clawed hand. "Come, the little one needs your help immediately." Her mouth didn't move when she spoke.

"I don't know. Do you think we can trust her?" Yugi whispered.

Jaden wasn't really listening. He had a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a strange feeling. It said that he **could **trust this odd-looking stranger. It said that she **was **telling the truth, that she **would** take him to Syrus. The small glimmer of hope that rested deep in Jaden's heart sparked to new life. If this instinct was right, then Jaden would be able to see Syrus again. He would be able to save the bluenette of his affections. And if the last feeling he had was right, then this one was probably right too.

Jaden stood up. He felt determination course through his veins. The same determination he had felt in many a duel. The same determination that he felt when he and Zane had gone out to find Syrus all those months ago. Jaden walked around his bed and toward the still outstretched hand. _I've been moping long enough_, he thought,_ Syrus needs me. And I will **never **let him down. Not again._ Jaden stopped in front of the woman. He looked into her eyes. They were cold and emotionless. The brunette looked at her hand. He breathed in deeply. _This is for you, my Sweet Baby. _Jaden took hold of the woman's hand.

\\

Syrus opened his eyes. He couldn't see the room around him. Everything was so dark, the only light being the spotlight that was lit over him. "Wh-Where am I?" asked the frightened boy.

"Why, you are on your way back to your sweetheart!" Sryus jumped, nearly falling out of the metal chair he was sitting in. "Wh-Who was that? Where are you?" he cried out into the darkness. A humored laugh filled the room. It was sick, but sweet. "I am sorry, my little one" a woman said as she stepped into the light. She held a luminated ball that floated above her hand. "My name is Ravienna (RAH-vee-en-AH), and I just want to help you."

"Y-You're the lady who was the bird, then the lady...and what do you mean help me?" Syrus asked, very anxious.

Ravienna giggled like the boy's fear was a little joke. "I'm here to bring you and Jaden back together" the bird-woman explained. Her voice was dripping with honey. "R-Really?" Syrus asked. Ravienna smiled and started to walk around the chair that Syrus was in.

"It's my duty. You see, I am not a person, like you. I am a gaurdian, a guider, a...concept."

"Concept?"

"Yes, a concept. I do not truly exist, but I am still here. Like a concept" Ravienna explained. She was still circuling the chair Syrus was in, looking like she was sprinkling something over Syrus. "I am a concept, created to help those poor lonely hearts in the mortal world that have been broken, beaten, or seperated from the heart of their love. And that, my dear little Syrus, is why I am helping you."

"Really?" Syrus asked, feeling tears of joy spill down his cheeks. A smile was planted right in the middle of his face. "You're really gonna help me and Jaden get back together?"

Ravienna kneeled in front of Syrus. "Yes, for, you see," Ravienna held up the little ball showing a picture of a distraught Jaden, crying pathetically into a pillow while tightly griping a ribbon, "your lover misses you as much as you do him." Syrus stared at the ball. It moved like water, but the picture never faltered. "Jaden" he whispered. Syrus reached out and made a scoop with his hands. The ball's light made sure it was still in it's round shape, somehow. "Please, let me get back to him."

Ravienna took her ball away from Syrus. "Then, you must emerse yourself in the fondest memory you have of your Jaden. The purest moment of true love you can conjure up." Syrus nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Relax yourself into the memory, those feelings you felt back then." Syrus did so. He reminisced about an afternoon of watching the sunset. Those gold, rose, and lilac colors staining the orange sky. Jaden sitting beside him an arm around Syrus's slight shoulders. Jaden gently kissing his temple, which caused an ecstatic smile to decorate Syrus's features.

In the chair in the dark room, Syrus smiled. A stray tear made a long stain down his cheek. A white light poured out of his chest, where Syrus's heart resided. Ravienna grinned preditorially. She lifted a taloned hand high above her head. The hand shot into the white light. It began to pulsate and become brighter as Ravienna gripped something within the light. Her feral smirk widened as she tore her hand from the light. The light died quickly as Ravienna stood in front of the unconscious boy.

Ravienna looked down at her closed fist. Something glowed from within it. She lifted her hand up and saw the pure light change into another form. It hardened and twisted and soon the light died as well. What was left was a heart-shaped diamond. Ravienna lifted the gem stone into the light.

"Perfect" she whispered. "Pure perfection. And what a little fight it gave." She looked down at Syrus's limp form. "You had some heart little Syrus" she said, running a thumb over the hard, white heart. "A heart any man would give their life up for." Ravienna chuckled, that chuckle soon becoming a high-pitched, bird-like shriek of a laugh.

* * *

me: raise thine hands if you hate Ravienna

JADEN: NOOOOOO! SYRUS!

ZANE: my poor baby brother!

me: Ravienna is a cold-hearted, conniving, under-handed bitch!

PERSEUS: is she single?

me: uhm...yeah

PERSEUS: yes! (tries to get Ravienna's number)

me: okay

SYRUS: review please!

me: see ya next time!


	9. a small explanation

me: hello peoples!

PEOPLES: hello

ZANE: (rolls eyes)

me: okay, peoples! i don't like how this chapter ends

SYRUS: that's kinda random

me: yes...but i don't want to put anymore in or else the next chapter will have nothing

JADEN: that makes sense

me: thank you

PERSEUS: i couldn't get her number :(

me: awww...but Persy, you have hundreds of loyal minons to fill out all your sexual fantasies. just like Zane has his books

ZANE: I DIDN'T WRITE THAT BOOK!

SYRUS: (holds head) THE MEMORY BURNS!

me: reviews!

**Ronin 32: yeah...or you move on with your daily life. like i am doing! and i understand the whole boyfriend thing. i got teased a lot by my mom and sister when i started dating my boyfriend. (throws fan at bunny) bad sadistic bunny!**

**lifluvanime: it WILL be all worked out in the end, my dead amber**

**dark red shadows: THANK YOU!**

**Kjbionicle: dun, dun, dun!**

**Coco Noodle Niccals: so do i!**

me: okay, quick newsflash, i'm gonna be at my aunt's house for the next week, so i can't type up anything, so everything that gets uploaded and typed tonight are gonna be the only updates for a while

ZANE: yes! no more pain for a week!

me: you shouldn't be that happy!

PERSEUS: you are right, creator. Yameekas! attack brutally and unforgivingly!

YAMEEKAS: squee! (attacks Zane)

ZANE: evil bitch!

me: thank you! start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she owns only the numerous amounts of journals that are full of these demented little stories.**

* * *

"Oh God..." Jaden murmurred as he rubbed his head. The ground was hard and he felt like he just fell three stories before landing on it. The brunette groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw that his friends were here, as well as some other people. Two of them were girls. Brunettes. One had waist-length hair, the other shoulder length. And, leaning against a wall was Seto Kaiba. Jaden heard more groaning and turned in that direction. Zane and Chazz were already sitting up and Alexis was getting off of her stomach. "What happened?" Alexis asked when she flipped her hair back over.

No one answered. What was the last thing that happened. Jaden thought back to the last thing he remembered. _That lady must've done something._

"What da hell!" The brunette looked over to Jou, who was crawling over to one of the brown-haired girls. He picked up the one with the longer hair and gently shook her. "Shizuka? Shizuka, wake up!" Shizuka's eyes opened slowly. "Uhn...K-Katsuya?" she mumbled out. The blonde sighed as he hugged the girl. "Katsuya?" Zane questioned. "What? Can't my own sista call me by my first name?" Jou asked defensively. Zane continued to stare at the other boy.

"Jou...stop being so loud" Yugi said as he rolled over onto his side and covered his ears.

"Uhhh...is anyone other than me confused?" Jaden asked to no one in particular.

"I am sorry for the lack of any explanation, but I found it would be of much more help if I saved my reasons for when we are traveling through Ravienna's lair." All who were conscious looked toward a black wall with a spotlight on it. The wall twisted and morphed into a doorway, which opened to reveal the woman in the gown.

"HEY!" Chazz yelled, "You're the freaky woman who knocked us all out before we ended up in this rat-hole!"

The woman stared at Chazz with her cold, emotionless stare. Chazz could be seen cringing and backing away, like a turtle who is being stared down by a crocodile at that moment. Slowly retreating to the safety of the hard shell that surrounded him. The woman turned her attetion away from the cowering teen and focused it on the unconscious ones. One-by-one, they all awoke. Each looked confused, especially the girl with the short brown hair, who was pretty much ready to jump out of her skin, especially once she saw the strange woman. "Wh-Who's that?" she cried out.

"My...how easily frightened you mortals may become" the woman said without moving her mouth. She turned around and walked out of the door. "Follow me."

"Why should we?" Seto Kaiba asked from the back of the room. He was standing now, his back leaning on the wall behind him.

"Because I can help you in your search for your little friend. The one who has be captured many times over" the woman replied, not bothering to turn around.

"You can really do that?" Jaden asked as he jumped up. The woman turned around and replied, "Yes. I will guide you to your lover, young one." Jaden blushed. Why did she do that? More importantly, how did she know? Sure, a lot of people knew, but they were all ten years in the future! "What's wrong Jaden?" Alexis asked when she saw the brunette's red face. "D-Didn't you hear her?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, other than she can help us find Syrus. Why?" Alexis asked.

"I shall explain once we are out of this containment chamber. Come" the strange woman promised as she walked out of the door.

Jaden prepared to follow her, but someone called out his name. "Jaden," Bastion said as he held onto his friend's shoulder, "are you sure you want to follow her. It could be a trap. She could be the one who took Syrus originally."

"Then she knows where he is, right?" Zane asked as he passed the two other boys.

"He has a point" Jaden told Bastion as he followed Zane. Alexis started to walk out too, and soon Bastion was joining her. Before leaving though, Bastion turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

Chazz sighed and stood up. "I'll come along too" the teenager said defeatedly as he walked out the door. "You're a good person" Bastion joked. "Shut up" responded Chazz. Yugi stood up. "C'mon guys, we have to follow them."

"Why?" Seto asked. "It's not our problem anymore."

"What do ya mean it's not our problem?" Jou asked. "Dey're our friends! We have ta help dem!" Jou turned to the younger girl nearby him. "Shizuka, I want you to stay here."

Shizuka shook her head. "I'm not staying here. What if you got hurt? I don't want you to go out there alone!" Jou smiled and gave his sister a noogie.

"Well, I guess I'm going too" Anzu said, standing up and looking proud. "You dink one of dem is hot, dontcha?" Jou asked. Anzu blushed. "Well, so do you!" she retorted. Jou rolled his eyes and turned to face his boyfriend. "What about you Seto?"

The brunette walked up and took Jou's hand, making the shorter, younger boy blush. "I'd rather burn for all eternity in hell then let you follow some woman without my protection."

"Awww...you're so sweet" Jou said as he nuzzled his nose against Seto's hand.

\\\\\

Ravienna lounged on a throne of wood and gold leaf. Of brown leather and materials nobody would notice having gone missing. Her luminescent ball floated in front of her. "Now...let us see what is in the heart of...Zane Truesdale." The ball glowed for a minute before returning to normal. Ravienna's eyes glowed violet before returning to their normal, cold state. "Sickening" Ravienna said with heavy sarcasm.

She scanned the ball as more people entered the view. "That one boy...his name is Yugi Mouto, is it not? Look into his" Ravienna commanded the ball. Again, it glowed, and again, Ravienna's eyes changed. "Interesting" the bird-like woman said. "It's a small world. Or at least, a small mortal world." Ravienna smirked at a memory. She chuckled before returning her attention to the ball again.

"Ooh! Seto Kaiba! I love the Kaiba family! They're like a cheap, white trash soap-opera! Look into his heart!" The ball glowed, Ravienna's eyes glowed and another elated smile crossed her face. "What joy! And the boy's right next to him! Look into his heart!" After more glowing, Ravienna's smile grew. "Oooh! This shall be so much fun!" Ravienna picked up a diamond gem from the arm of her chair. "If I play my cards correctly, I may have more than one new heart to my collection."

Ravienna lifted Syrus's heart to the light. It glimmered in it's purity. "I don't get many of you, my dear. It's a good thing my former partner left you be when she could've easily taken your life." Ravienna laughed like she had just heard the most joyous act to have ever happen to her. "Yes. She left you, because you're **actual **death date was a mystery. You're a lucky little bastard." Ravienna tickled the gem. "And I'm lucky you're body didn't malform when I took your heart, like some of the others did. So when I see their faces when they discover you resembling a lifeless corpse, I know it's because they think you are dead, not because your chest caved in or there are peices of flesh on the floor or because you look like you're melting."

\\\\\

"So...who are you?" Judai asked after the other Yugi, Jou, and their friends joined in the march to find Syrus.

"I am a Guide" the woman asked.

"But, **who **are you? Like, what's your name?"

"I have no name. I can not have a name."

"Why can't you have a name?" Bastion asked.

"It is what seperates Guides from mortals. My sole purpose is to take those souls whose bodies are dying and then deliver the souls to the next Guide, who will show them their way to their next place of residence until the soul is recycled" the woman explained.

"So, you're a Grim Reaper?" Chazz said with a tone of fear.

"If that is what you wish to call me" the woman said.

It was easy to tell almost everbody was set on edge about this. Everyone but Zane and Seto Kaiba. But, they were always emotionless. Jaden could tell that Zane was a little uneasy. After all, this woman just admitted to being the angel of death and she was guiding them to Syrus. For all anyone knew, the Syrus she was leading them to could be a dead one.

"So, who is Ravienna?" Zane asked. "You said this was her lair back in the little room."

"Ravienna was a Guide. She took the departed souls to their place of residence. But, the tales of the mortal world got to her. She would send her spirit animal down to the mortal world and spy on humans. Soon, she bagan to feel emotions. Mortal emotions that can only be felt by those who can feel pain and hunger. Her heart began to cloud. She could no longer live amongst the other Guides, or else she may infect our home. So, she left. Then, she began collecting the hearts of mortals. Mortals who were in love."

"Why mortals that're in love?" Yugi asked.

"The hearts are at their strongest then. They will not shatter when she removes them. A body without its spiritual heart can survive for so long."

"So...it's either we get to Syrus or he'll..." Jaden started off.

"Die? Yes. Only the strongest can last a year." The woman turned around. "Ravienna is the most vile of all things to have ever been created by the great Creator. She will strike ruthlessly, break homes, cause many a suicide, all for the one heart that she has been stalking. None of us Guides want her to continue this for a moment longer."

"So...what're you going to do about it?" Seto asked.

"She has become mortal enough to be killed" the woman said simply. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

me: like I said, i think the ending's crap, but i dont want to work on it so, mazzletauff

SYRUS: mazzletauff?

me: yes. it's Jewish, i believe!

JADEN: Jewish? what, is it not all Jew, or, like, kinda Jew but kinda something else?

me/SYRUS/PERSEUS: (stare)

JADEN: what?

me: okay, there are about...mmm...four chapters left, the last one having three lemons

SYRUS: THREE!

me: yes, because i am a horny, repressed,teenage girl.

ZANE: hey, why isn't Syrus flipping out? you write more sex than i do!

PERSEUS: Yameekas, attack him again!

YAMEEKAS: squee!

me: later peoples! remember to review!


	10. Ravienna watching and Kaiba's fear

me: FINALLY! it took five tries, a slow internet connection, and a many frustrated groans, but i finally updated this story!

PERSEUS: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ZANE: you two are spazzes

me/PERSEUS: be jealous!

JADEN: what the hell happened last chapter?

me: i...dont know!

PERSEUS: yay!

SYRUS: why is that good?

me: i dunno. i guess it isn't. oh well! saying yay is fun! YAY!

PERSEUS: YAY!

JADEN: YAY!

SYRUS: YAY!

ZANE: not you two too!

me: join us Zaney!

ZANE: no way in hell! (runs away)

me: enjoy the reveiws while i try to get Zane back. ZANEY! come back here!

**Coco Gash Niccals: im the one writing them, Coco. i wont be calling you a pervert any time soon**

**Akane the Fox: okey dokey**

**Hypermint and Countrymint: hi hypermint. i'm AC. i dunno. you can go and check if you wanta. Atem? well, you shall find out in the next chapter. yay! the Yameekas are cute! little floating balls of dark energy with large eyes and all they can say is "squee"**

**The Masked Duelist: hey, dont call me a pervert! i'm writing whatever i want cause its my story, not yours. and if you dont want to read that chapter, you dont have to. it probably wont have any other significance other than the lemons, i dont think**

me: ah, screw Zane. just start the chapter

PERSEUS: but...we need to find him so we can torture him!

me: you're right! Yameekas, go find Zane!

YAMEEKAS: squee! (go after Zane)

me: yeah! and now, start the ficcie!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, Kenzan's English last name would not be as retarded as it is**

--------------------

Ravienna twisted one of her hands over her glowing ball. _Which shall be first, which shall be first_, she thought as the view on the ball changed from front to back to side. Ravienna tapped a purple talon on the form of Zane Truesdale. A memory was playing in his heart. One about his lost brother. A sliver of silver was pulled from his chest. The action didn't phase the young man. The view changed again, centering on the blonde boy, the one called Jou. Ravienna guided the silver stream into the picture's head. Then she leaned back and watched the globe.

\\\\\

Jou walked, taking in what the Guide had told them. How were they gonna kill Ravienna though? The Guide had said that Ravienna used to be a Guide herself, before she became too mortal. Then wouldn't she have amazing powers just like the Guide who was taking them to the kidnapper. Jou couldn't help but be suspicious about the woman who was showing them the way to Syrus. Then again, all these new people were going under Jou's mental microscope. They could all be pretenging. Except for Jaden. Jou had no doubt that Jaden was who he said he was; but everyone else...

Jou's eyes landed on one person in particular. One tall, handsome person in particular. Zane **could** be Syrus's brother, or he could be with Ravienna. He could be the most evil person Jou knew for all the blonde, or anyone else, knew.

Jou's forehead began to have a weird feeling in it. Right between his eyes. Like someone was putting their finger there. Then, images flashed before his eyes and a memory that was not his own played within his mind.

\\\\\

_Zane kneeled by an occupied hospital bed. He swept the stray tears from his eyes as he continued to watch the still figure underneath the covers. Never had he been this emotional since he had turned thirteen. The navy-haired boy looked over and looked at the sleeping figure of Jaden, who was snoring in a chair not fit for sleeping in. He looked like he was going to fall out of it soon. _

_Zane returned his attention back towards the smaller boy in the bed. Gasping breaths came out of the littler one's slightly parted lips. Zane moved the wet towel on the smaller's forehead so that it was out of his closed eyes. Zane trailed a finger along the heated milky skin. A sense of helplessness pressed itself into Zane's heart. It was his fault his little brother was like that. _

_"Syrus" he whispered before laying his head on the mattress. "Syrus, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."_

\\\\\

Tears were filling Jou's eyes when the foreign memory died away. Or more, pushed away. Maybe Zane **was **Syrus's big brother. But what if that was a fake memory? Jou almost instantly pushed the thought away from his mind. Big brothers know when another big brother was sad, and that was definitely a memory of a sad big brother. Jou ran ahead to catch up with Zane. Maybe making conversation with the bluenette might make him feel better.

All the way in the back, Kaiba watched as his lover ran up to the blue-haired boy near the front. A pang of jealous was felt in his heart. Jou was **his** after all. No other man could have him. After all, the brunette worked hard to get Jou to trust him and love him like he did. And Kaiba worked hard to get enough courage to tell the blonde his feelings. Long years of preparing and getting all the wording right for that one day where he and his puppy would confess their undying love for each other. Or, at least for Kaiba to admit **his** undying love. After all, Jou still hadn't admitted his yet.

Another emotion ran through Kaiba's blood. Worry. Maybe he was only a boyfriend for the moment. Maybe Jou was looking to leave him and start dating other men. Fear was another ingredient added into the melting pot of emotion Kaiba had. He wouldn't be able to live knowing that his golden-haired puppy was in love with another man. Especially after all the time they had spent together.

"Kaiba?" Yugi's voice said. Kaiba came out of the daze he was in. The rest of the group was farther ahead of him and Yugi, who was wearing a worried look upon his face. "Are you okay? You just stopped walking and spaced out."

Kaiba ran a hand over his face. "I'm fine." The brunette looked ahead. Jou hadn't even noticed that Kaiba wasn't with the rest of them. "Just fine."

\\\\\

Ravienna laughed as she saw the worries within Kaiba's heart. He got worked up over the littlest things, that boy. Fearing that his true love would leave him. It was actually a funny thing.

Ravienna leaned her head back. "Love is such an amusing emotion" she said to the darkness above her. "It makes the lives of those within its grasp nothing more than grovelling heaps of sorrow and jealousy." Ravienna placed her cheek on her hand. "Like Romeo and Juliet. They die for each other only to find out later that they will never see each other in the afterlife." Ravienna twisted her position so that her legs hung over the other side of the chair. "For no matter how much in love they were, Juliet's soul was much slower than Romeo's, who was automatically reborn into another."

Ravienna switched her position again. She leaned forward. "Now...to finish this torture" she said.

--------------------

me: ooooh, Kaiba's getting worried!

SYRUS: where am i?

me: you're still unconscious, so go into my room, sleeping beauty

SYRUS: oh, okay (walks non-chalantly into AC's room)

JADEN: i'll go to! (follows Sy-Sy)

me: ...pervert

YAMEEKAS: SQUEE!

me: yay! you found Zaney!

ZANE: get these things off of me!

PERSEUS: what should we do with him?

me: i know! Yameekas, take him to my room, but make sure he stays quiet!

YAMEEKAS: squee! (obeys AC's orders)

PERSEUS: you're evil

me: i know. and it's awesome, aint it? reveiw please!


	11. breakup

me: haha! the line-thingy is working again!

ZANE: what does that have to do with anything?

me: dunno...just happy that it's working! any who, hello everybody! guess what?

EVERYBODY: what?

me: this fic is almost over

EVERBODY: O.O YAY!

me: yeup. i don't know how many chapters are left...maybe about...6. six is my estimate for the moment.

ZANE: good for you. now you can hurry up and finish this so we can--(gets hit by a softball bat)

me: one of my reviewers wanted me to do something to Zane in this fic since he's been banned from the intro in _Nobody Loves Me_. good thing softball is played with a metal bat!

**dark red shadows: thank you!**

**KagomeGirl92: yes! Ravienna is very evil! that is why we all must hate her!**

**wetto206: no, i don't think this fic is good enough for that**

**Coco Gash Niccals: and the mystery is where this is all rooted! **

**Hypermint and Countrymint: sorry Hyper, if i tell you, things won't be as fun next chapter (yes, atem makes his big return next chapter!)**

**gabriella phantom: really, you do? hmmm... (looks at parenthesis above)**

**wetto206: i will! hold your underwear on!**

**SlippingSanity: it is? thank you so much. i'm glad you like it!**

me: i think i killed Zane...CRAP! i need to get outta here! (packs a suitcase) dude! my mom's gonna kill me when she sees the blood on the dining room furniture! uh, start fic! i was never here! (runs away)

ZANE: (gets up) heheheheheheh

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. just like Zane does not own a death certificate...yet...**

ZANE: yet?

**yes. cause once AC finds out you lied about being dead, you won't be lying anymore**

ZANE: O.O

* * *

The fox-woman stopped before a door. She turned around to the group of people behind her. "This," she mind-said, "is where Ravienna is the most powerful. The part of her universe that she resides in, where she takes the hearts, and where her victims may still be resting. Be cautious, for once you pass through this enterance, you might never be able to see your friends and family ever again."

Jaden could see Chazz trying to squirm away. Jaden grabbed ahold of Chazz's coat and dragged the frightened boy to the door ahead of them. One-by-one the teenagers climbed through the door, not knowing what would be waiting for them.

"It's dark" Chazz pointed out. And the room was, in fact, quite dark. In fact, one couldn't see two inches in front of one's face. Jaden let go of Chazz's coat. The brunette walked forward. Jaden didn't care about not being able to see. He just wanted to see his Sweet Baby again.

\\\\\

Ravienna smiled. She knew just where to put these mortals. The one with a crushed heart in th room with her victims. The two boys who cared for her last target in the room where that unconscious body sat. The jealous brunette and his lover in a room of their own. And the rest could just go off into some seperate room. Ravienna didn't care what happened to them. They could just go die in a pit if they wanted to. Actually, that would be amusing to the deranged raven-woman.

\\\\\

Kaiba walked through the door of light to see that there was no one and nothing in there. Well, no one but Jou. The blonde looked a little confused. Jou looked around and saw Kaiba standing there. The blonde turned around and asked, "Hey Seto. Do you know where the others are?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No. Why? Are you worried Zane might get lonely without you buzzing around him like a gnat?"

"What?" Jou asked.

Kaiba threw his head back a little. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Jou thought for a moment. "I don't get it, Seto. He's lost his little brotha. You know what that feels like. I just wanted to let him know that there are people who'll help him."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "What the hell! You were practically flirting with him!"

"No I wasn't!" Jou retorted. His eyebrows went up. "Wait, are you jealous?" Jou asked.

Kaiba had a light blush cross across the bridge of his nose. It was the first blush Kaiba had ever had since...never. "Of course not!" Kaiba insisted.

"You are!" Jou yelled. "You're jealous that I'm paying attention to someone other than you!" Jou turned around. "How could you? He's going through a rough time!"

"He has his own friends! That Zane guy probably isn't even the guy he says he is!" Kaiba yelled.

Jou couldn't help it. The blonde slapped his boyfriend across the cheek. Hard. Hard enough to make an impression that could stay for days. "How dare you accuse him of lying! What kind of asshole would do such a thing!" Kaiba didn't answer. He was too stunned at what happened. Jou had never hit him. Kaiba felt the place where Jou had struck him. Kaiba felt tears appear in his eyes. Not tears of pain, though.

Jou started to walk off. "Jou, p-please" Kaiba pleaded. His voice was quiet and shaky. "I...I was just--"

"Shut it rich boy!" Jou commanded. Kaiba felt his heart wrench. Had Jou been looking at the brunette he was fighting with, Jou would've seen a face twisted in fear and in absolute sorrow. "I don't want to hear anything from you! I don't even know why I agreed to be your boyfriend in the first place!"

Kaiba's knees buckled. The brunette fell to the floor. "D-Does that mean you and I are--"

"Yeah! I'm through with you, Kaiba!" Jou yelled, finally turning to Kaiba. The brunette looked pitiful. Jou had a slight feeling of satisfaction from that look on Kaiba's face. The one made because his worst fears had come true. Jou turned around and started to walk to the other side of the room.

\\\\\

"Well," Ravienna said, looking at the two lovers fight, "that's no fun. Something else needs to happen."

Ravienna tapped on Kaiba's forhead. A silvery wisp that was attached to the claw came out. Ravienna tapped Jou, and the silvery wisp was returned to the ball. Ravienna snickered at what was to come.

\\\\\

Jou was starting to walk away, when he froze. That same feeling from when he saw one of Zane's memories fell upon the blonde. Jou's eyes went blank and he stared at the ground.

\\\\\

_Kaiba was in bed, shaking. Mokuba was sitting by his side, a forlorn look on his childish face as he watched his big brother. "Mokuba..." Kaiba mumbled weakly. He was paler than the sheets on his bed and there was an odd look to his eyes. Mokuba got closer to his brother. "Yes, big brother?"_

_"Is he here?" Kaiba asked. There was a weak smile that crossed Kaiba's sweaty face. "If he is, then he can come in now."_

_Mokuba looked at the floor. The dark-haired boy dunked a wash cloth in a bowl, squeezing out some of the excess water when he brought it out of the bowl. "Big brother," Mokuba said sadly, "y-you haven't told him yet."_

_"That's stupid of me" Kaiba whispered, his face still holding that weak, dreamy smile. "Why haven't I told him yet, Mokuba?"_

_Mokuba placed the wet cloth on his brother's hot forehead. "I dunno, but whenever you plan on telling Jou, something happens. Like when Ishizu came and gave you Obelisk. You'd said you were gonna tell him before she came, but then the Battle City tournament happened, and that side-tracked you. And when I asked you about it on our way over to the island, you said that you would tell Jou after you won. But then, we ran into Noah. And when we were in the cyber world, I asked you about it again, and you said that you would still tell Jou after you won. Then, you lost to Yugi, and I think you lost confidence in Jou accepting you. Then, while the Oricalcos thing happened, and Jou lost his soul, you told me you would tell him, but you didn't say when."_

_Kaiba was looking at his brother with detached eyes. Mokuba adjusted the cloth on Kaiba's head so that it wouldn't slide off. "I will tell him, Mokuba. Jou is probably one of the most important people in my life, even if he doesn't know it." Kaiba closed his eyes. "He's so cute, especially since he's not that bright." Kaiba shifted his head a little. "It's cute how that idiot could make me weak in the knees and make my heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings."_

_Mokuba looked at his brother. Mokuba wanted his brother to tell Jou how he felt, but Mokuba was afraid. Not for the idiotic idea that Kaiba would forget about him. Kaiba would never do that to his little brother. They had been together for so long; they were all each other had for nearly their entire lives. No, Mokuba was afraid that his brother would get rejected. Both Mokuba and Kaiba could see that Jou liked Mai Kujaku in some way. That could be part of the reason Kaiba hadn't told Jou yet. _

_Mokuba was worried that his brother, his one and only brother, would get hurt. Mokuba didn't want to see his brother hurt. Kaiba was so in love with Jou, that if the blonde DID turn him down, than Kaiba might do something drastic. If Kaiba didn't commit suicide, than he would at least wait until Mokuba was old enough to take care of himself to do so. Mokuba shook his head, trying to shake the thought that his smart, strong brother would ever do something that stupid and weak._

_"I will do it, Mokuba. I'll tell him, and we'll all be happy" Kaiba said as he fell into a feverish sleep._

\\\\\

Jou stumbled and fell forward onto his knees. His head was throbbing like it had just been cut in half. Right down his head, through his right eye, and down the rest of his face. Jou held onto that part of his head. The blonde was gasping for breath. Jou felt himself be lifted up a little. The suffering boy saw Kaiba, red-eyed and teary, gently holding his head and adjusting the blonde so that Jou could sit on Kaiba's lap and put his head against Kaiba's shoulder.

Jou heard Kaiba's voice. He didn't know what the brunette was saying, only that it was calming and soothing this deadly headache little by little. Every syllable that came from Kaiba's mouth was helping dull the ache to nothing more than a dull throb. Jou took in more shuddering breaths before finally falling asleep in Kaiba's arms.

* * *

ZANE: well, AC still hasn't returned, so mabye...

me: ZANE! you're alive!

ZANE: DON'T KILL ME!

me: (huggles Zane) oh! i'm so glad your alive! i would've missed you if you had died

ZANE: Oo. who the hell are you!

me: i would've had to torture Chazz if you had died! but i don't like the idea of hurting a fellow spazz!

CHAZZ: what the hell! you torture me in that other fic

me: shut it, Chazzy-poo!

SYRUS: does anyone get this?

JADEN: i dont... wanna go discuss this in the closet?

SYRUS: sure!

me: Sy-Sy is so naive. anyway, review people!


	12. Atem

me: gah! it's short! so very, very short

ZANE: and you got it up almost immediately after you finished it

me: yes. so people can read and enjoy!

ZANE: whatever.

me: shut up

**KagomeGirl92: well, if you like drama, you'd REALLY like_ Crystal _cause that's got a butt load of drama in it**

**Coco Gash Noodles: okay coo-coo, I mean, uh, coco**

**Notorious-OsakaInfamous-Yuk...: cookie! thank you! you are so kind!**

**The Masked Duelist: thank you. and thank you**

**ReaperRain: thank you. and who knows. sometimes having playful fights is fun to have. **

**LadyLove92: keep reading!**

me: okay, start fic. im not in the mood for an intro

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did then...then i dunno what'd happen**

* * *

Ravienna blinked at her power ball. The blonde's headache was a shock to her. Sure, there were side effects to moving memories from one person to another, but a massive headache like that wasn't normally one of them. Or if it was, Ravienna didn't know it was. Oh well, it didn't really matter. That brown-haired boy was in a depression deeper than the Pacific Ocean.

Now, to torture someone else...

Who would be a good target? Someone who has been through something traumatic. Someone who Ravienna could really play with...

The bird-woman smirked and gently touched her power ball in skimming presses.

\\\\\

As Yugi walked through the door of light in the darkness, he walked into a room that had tubes. Tubes filled with liquid and people suspended in them. Yugi gulped. This room was creepy. Yugi turned to leave, but found the door had disappeard into nothing but solid wall. Yugi placed his palms on the solid wall. No switch, nothing revolved. He was trapped. Yugi sighed. He turned around to face the room. There had to be a way out. Yugi swallowed his fear, and walked forward.

The further Yugi got into the room, the less he wanted to be in it. There were tubes, all glass, and caskets with glass tops. Each one had a person in it. Some were around his age, some older. Some had military uniforms, some had regular clothes. Some were women, some were men. All had the eeriness of a bad sci-fi movie. The green glows of an alien laboratory. The silence of a cemetary. The fear of walking straight into the hairy arms of Big Foot.

Yugi held his breath and kept looking over his shoulders. He kept feeling that someone was looking at him. It wasn't hard. All these faces. All these silent people, traped there for who knows how long. But, Yugi **did** know how long they would be there. For the strong ones, they would be here for a year or more. For the others, well, even the fox-lady didn't know. These were Ravienna's victims. The people who had their hearts taken out of them.

As Yugi walked on, he got a strange chill. The young boy looked around. That was so...weird. It felt like something went through him. But...only ghosts could go through people.

Yugi started to look around so fast, his head nearly snapped off. Yugi wanted to see who was there, but part of him kept him from doing so. Part of him never wanted to know what or who just passed through him. But still, Yugi looked around. And something caught his eye. But it couldn't be what Yugi thought it was. Because what Yugi thought it was his long lost darker half. His yami. His Atem.

"A-Atem?" Yugi whispered. No response. Yugi looked around again. The caskets on the floor. Who was in them?

Maybe Yugi shouldn't. But, curiosity was pulling him towards them. And at the moment, curiosity was out-weighing fear. Yugi went over to a casket on his right. The glass was clear and shined in the white light. But there wasn't enough light to create a glare, allowing Yugi to look past the glass. The second he did, everything felt like it came crashing upon the retired duelist.

Inside the casket was a handsome man. He had evenly tanned skin and a sharp face. He was tall and leanly built, like a cat. He had large, tri-colored spiky hair, and clothes that looked like they came straight from Ancient Egypt. Yugi fell to his knees.

Atem, his Atem, was one of Ravienna's victims. But how? He had gone to the Afterlife. How could Ravienna gotten to him there? But, Ryou said that Bakura came back because the Egyptian gods had thought that Bakura deserved to go back because he loved Ryou. So, maybe, Atem tried to go back for...for Yugi? But Ravienna...she must've gotten to Atem before he could get to Yugi.

"Atem..." Yugi whispered. "Did you come back for me? If you did, then I just want you to know that I love you and...and...and I've really missed you." Yugi laid his head and arms on the glass. "Please...come back to me. I love you. Please, come back." Tears started to puddle on the glass underneath the sobbing boy.

* * *

me: haha! i ish evil! review! 


	13. what the others are doing

me: i am back. And with a new chapter!

ZANE: joyous day

me: hey! you totally ripped me off!

ZANE: what?

me: you ripped me off. whenever i don't like something, i say "Joy"

ZANE: i didn't rip you off!

me: yes you did!

ZANE: no i didn't

JADEN: they really fight about everything, don't they Persy?

PERSEUS: yes. but Master is always right, so Zane ripped her off.

JADEN: (sigh) I want Syrus back!

me: shut it, Jaden!

**The Masked Duelist: really? you thought it was pretty? (shrugs)**

**Hermachis: awww...thank you! and i could understand you very well. you are very good at English!**

**gabriella phantom: ya see, this is how i wanted people to react to Atem being attacked by Ravienna! cursing and crying! thank you gabriella.**

**ReaperRain: keep your shirt on. you're going to find out...after this chapter. heheh!**

**Coco Gash Niccals: okay. i'll try not to. can i still hurt/insult him though?**

**LoveLady92: because i am ebil like that, yo. and no, Jou will not get his heart stolen. sorry if that killled anybody's dream**

**Hypermint and Countrymint: yeah, i like harry potter. no i dont watch stargate sg-1. sorry. and good luck with those stories. maybe i'll become your fan if you finished one of them!**

ZANE: so, you can't tell me what to do now, eh?

me: grrrr...shut it

ZANE: why should i?

me: because i still have the Yameekas, dummy. and your erotica book sales will suffer for i will sick my adorable balls of dark energy upon all bookstores to destroy them all!

ZANE: but I dont write erotica!

me: yes you do!

ZANE: no i dont!

JADEN: lets start the fic

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she does now own the video game Ohkami, which she shall be playing once she gets her homework done**

me: awwwwwww!

* * *

"How long have we been in this room?" Anzu asked the other four people in the room. Her comrades in the tiny room were: Shizuka, who looked like she was going to pass out from boredom; Alexis, who was looking at her nails, picking at one, and then returned gazing at her perfect nails; Bastion, who, last time Anzu checked, was playing with a Sudoku puzzle; and Chazz was lying on the floor, panting for breath after a failed attempt to free them of their tiny prison.

Bastion looked at the watch he had on. "Time hasn't passed since we came to this insane dimension" he said.

Anzu propped her head up off of the floor. She was laying on her stomach and had decided to support her head. "That's nice" she said unamusedly. She had gotten used to this kind of thing in the many years she had known Yugi. After going into the past, facing off against evil spirits from three thousand years ago, and having her mind trapped in a virtual world, Anzu wasn't surprised or scared at much anything anymore.

Chazz sat up. "I'm gonna go at that wall again!" he said.

"Oh, just give up already!" Bastion said. He put down the puzzle and stood up. "You're not going to pound your way through that wall unless you have a battering ram or wrecking ball."

"And even if you had one of those, it may not even knock down" Shizuka said.

"She's right, y'know" Alexis said, still looking at her nail. "Remember what the lady said. Ravienna controls this part of wherever we are. Ravienna may make the wall absorb whatever you were throwing at it."

Chazz stared at everyone, very angry. He was going insane in here. They had to find a way out, and Chazz seemed to be the only one who realized that. "But we have to get out!" Chazz said.

"Since when have you been this interested in this entire search-and-rescue?" Alexis asked. "Ever since Syrus got out of the hospital from being sick, you and every other immature man at school has called Jaden and Syrus a fag or something worse!" Alexis stood up. "You didn't even want to come this far!"

"That's because I'm the only one who has enough sense to realize that this entire thing is a big waste of time!" Chazz yelled as he stood up. He was ready to go at Alexis. And Alexis was ready to fight back.

The two feuding teenagers came closer, making Bastion, who was between the two, make himself as flat as he could against the wall. Shizuka stood up to try to make the two stop, or at least get poor Bastion out of the middle of it, but Anzu made her sit down again. She'd seen people fight like this. If anyone got in the middle of it, they would get into some serious trouble.

"Think about it Lex, Zane's trying to make up for being a crappy brother by putting his neck on the line, even though in the end, the blade's gonna fall down and end everything!" Chazz yelled.

"Zane is **not** a crappy brother!" Alexis defended her boyfriend. "He just had bad methods to make Syrus grow."

"Please, I know a crappy brother when I see one! I have two, if you don't remember!" Chazz said. "I think ignoring your little brother for nearly his entire life, demeaning him, and even hitting him when he came out qualifies you as a crappy brother!"

"Uhm, guys" Bastion squeaked out, trying to remind the two who were fighting that there were other people in the room.

"How'd you find out about that!" Alexis asked.

"Bastion told me!" Chazz said, and pointed at the boy who was smushed up against the wall.

Alexis turned to Bastion. "How'd **you** find out and why did you tell **him**?" she asked.

Bastion didn't answer. He was too scared to. Alexis was angry, and when Alexis got angry, she normally hit people. And Bastion knew what it was like to get hit by her. It hurt. A lot. And telling her that he saw Zane hitting Syrus was going to get him hit.

"It doesn't matter!" Chazz yelled. "What does matter is that we're never going to go home again because those two fags are the world's biggest idiots!"

"What did you say!" Alexis asked, turning back to the pale boy. "What did you call them!"

"I called them what they are," Chazz answered. "And I'm not taking back what I said!"

"You immature little..." Alexis growled out in anger and frustration. "Why don't you just admit it! You are jealous of Jaden and Syrus because they have a loving relationship and you've been pushed to the side!"

Chazz's face turned red. "I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are!" Alexis said. "Ever since they started going out, you've been an even bigger jerk to them! We all know you're jealous! Now just tell us **why**!"

Chazz growled a second. "Fine, you want to know why I'm jealous? Then I'll tell you! It's because Jaden get's everything!"

The room was still for a second. Anzu and Shizuka were sucked into the fight like a teenage girl is sucked into a teen magazine. Bastion was waiting for the next move, hoping that he could shuffle away during the lull. Alexis no longer had the feeling of yelling at Chazz. Instead, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Jaden gets everything!" Chazz said. "He wins almost every duel he fights in, he's got a family that loves him, and he's got an attractive partner! Who'll let him have sex with him and will never leave him! He has everything! If you ask me, he deserved being depressed half the time we were here! In fact, he deserves being depressed for much longer!"

"Why? He's your friend. Why do you want him to suffer?" Alexis asked quietly.

Chazz turned his back to her. He walked over to a corner and sat down. His knees were pulled up to his chest and Chazz's arms wrapped themselves around the knees that held his head up. "Because," Chazz said, "I want to know that other people can suffer too."

The room was silent. Nobody moved. Alexis felt ashamed of herself. She didn't know why. Chazz was acting like a jerk. He always acted like a jerk. She should be able to yell at him and not get upset. But...somehow...this time was different. Somehow, she felt like she should be the one sitting in the corner. A bad little girl sent to the corner because she ate all the cookies or because she cut off all the hair of her friend's Barbie dolls.

Bastion was the first to move. He got off of the wall and walked over to Chazz's side. Bastion kneeled down and put a hand on Chazz's back. Chazz looked up at the other boy. There were tear stains running down his cheeks. Chazz leaned his head on Bastion's chest and the two stayed like that for quite a long time.

\\\\\

"Ah" Ravienna said, staring into the silver ball which currently held a picture of Chazz and Bastion. "The seeds of love planted. How sweet!" Ravienna swiped her hand through the ball, making it look like the two boys had been decapitated. "I must remember to get them after I have gotten the thief and his little lover."

The ball returned to its natural state. It went blank before showing another image. One of Jaden and Zane in the room where Syrus's body laid.

* * *

me: hahaha! review! 


	14. Syrus is found

me: i have the new chapter up! awesome, ne?

ZANE: we don't care!

FANS: yes we do!

ZANE: no! you don't!

FANS: shut it Zane!!!

ZANE: AC!

me: just because i can't insult you doesn't mean my fans can't! keep it up ladies!

MAN: HEY!

me: and gentleman

**KagomeGirl92: well, you're gonna find out in this chapter! and you're right, three lemons at once is too much. i've decided to spread them over three chapters! sound good with the rest of yall?**

PERVERTED FANS: NO! you said they'd be in one chapter!

me: you're still getting three lemons! deal with it!

**Coco Gash Noodles: ugh...fine. Persy can do whatever he wants to Zane though! **

PERSEUS: yes!

ZANE: NO!

**LadyLove92: don't call me evil! if i was truly evil, then everyone would've died by now! and i'd like that basket of cookies, please**

**Yobster29: yes. Jou. very good! and thank you! i like it when people compliment my hard, hard work. unlike some, ungrateful, blue-haired meanies!**

ZANE: shut it, AC!

**NotoriousOsaka-InfamousYuki: yay! huggles! (huggles back)**

**ReaperRain: you do that and i'll stop updating all the ficcies of mine that you read! and they are short because i make them that way! XP**

**SlippingSanity: yay! i'm glad you liked Chazz's explanation. especially since that wasn't really planned.**

**Half Demon Lord Shadow: huray! in your faves! w00t!**

me: and finally, the chapter you've been waiting for!

ZANE: the end?

JADEN: we destroy Ravienna?

FANS: the sex?

me: no. Jaden and Zane find Syrus!

JADEN/ZANE: awwww

FANS: yay!

me: start the fic!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own the show. not much more can be said.**

* * *

The room that Jaden and Zane stepped into was large and dimly lit. In fact, there was only one light, which hung over the head of an unconscious boy. Jaden's heart froze. Syrus...was alright. He was alive and breathing and had no visible physical harm. Tears sprung to the brunette's eyes as he ran over to his precious. The sleeping bluenette, sitting in an uncomfortable looking metal chair, made no move as his lover came to him like a lost child to his mother. Once to the chair, Jaden fell to his knees. He shook from head to toe, the overwhelming emotions of love, relief, and fear combining to make his body convulse as Jaden's tan hands reached out to the only boy in the world for him.

Zane stood back during this emotional reunion. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks and falling off once reaching his chin, plopped on the cold, gray floor like five-hundred pound anvils. His brother was safe and back into the arms of the person he cared for the most. Zane smiled as Jaden ran his fingers over Syrus's unmoving face. Eyes, mouth, nose; anything and everything on that boy was his. Anything and everything was going to feel that gentle caress of a lover who had missed his beauty to the point of extreme depression.

"Do not start celebrating at this point" a female voice said. Zane turned to see the fox-woman who had guided them through to this point. It was then that Zane realized that it was only him, Jaden, Syrus, and the woman in this room.

"We have to find our friends" Zane said. Jaden hadn't heard. "I'll go and--"

"Your friends will come in time" she thought-said. "We have a bigger problem in our hands. Or, in **his **hands."

Zane looked at Jaden, who was trying his hardest to wake Syrus up. "What do you mean?" She didn't answer. Her unmoving lips and emotionless eyes stayed directed towards Jaden and Syrus. One boy being the second human in history to have moved her to the point of giving him an untimatum. The other being the man that saved him from the dark, yet releasing, confines of death. Both now being apart of the plan to destroy Ravienna once and for all to keep her from any other atrocities such as this.

"What do you mean?" Zane repeated, an edge to his voice.

The fox-woman bowed her head. "Your brother," she thought-said, "is not truly here." She sensed the confusion that radiated off of Zane's body. "His body rests in this room, waiting for you and Jaden, but his heart and soul, his essence, is with Ravienna. A new peice to her ghastly collection.

Zane's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" He knew what she meant. He just didn't want to believe it. That's a fault to human kind. What they don't want, they don't believe in. Just like the idea of them being the most evolved on their planet. Down in the deepest ocean, there lived a type of aquatic fish-human that needed no air. Fish-humans that had succesfully tamed a type of monster in the land of Scotts. A monster that lived in a lake and had once struck fear in the hearts of ancient man. Those were the most evolved animals on the planet. Not the humans. But humans did not want to believe that, so they ignored the evidence and started to believe what is now considered a fact.

"Ravienna has already struck your brother" the woman said as plainly as she could. "She has taken his heart. That body is a shell, left behind to rot into oblivion."

"But...but Syrus is alive!" Zane defended. "He's breathing, isn't he?"

The fox-woman shook her head. "Breath is a bodily function. What was taken was spiritual. Your brother still lives, yes, but what was truly him is gone. Do you understand?"

Zane shook his head. He understood. Ravienna, the insane bird-woman, kidnapped his brother, took him away from people who tried their hardest to keep him safe and happy, and when it seemed like he would be returned to his rightful place in time, removed his heart and soul. Zane understood that. He just didn't want Jaden to know. Because if Jaden knew, then the poor brunette would be too devastated to move on. If Jaden found out, he would tell Zane that he was wrong and that the fox-lady was wrong. Jaden would stay with Syrus's body until they both died.

"You are kind to try to save your friend from more pain," the woman said, reading Zane's thoughts, "but that is a stupid manuver. You must tell him that the shell he holds is nothing more than that: a shell. You must tell him to protect him from even more pain."

Zane swalloed his fear. His shaky legs walked towards Jaden, who was shaking Syrus's unresponsive body gently. As Zane drew closer, he heard a pitiful whisper. "Wake up, Sweet Baby. You're safe now." Zane knew that Sweet Baby was Jaden's pet name for Syrus. It brought tears to the bluenette's eyes. He knew that Syrus wasn't hearing that. And that Jaden's attempts to wake the body are, and would always be, fruitless until they released Syrus's heart and soul from where ever Ravienna was keeping it.

Zane knelt down beside Jaden. The brunette turned to the elder boy. "Zane," Jaden asked, "why isn't Syrus waking up?"

Zane's throat closed up. Jaden sounded like a five-year-old. A five-year-old who's pet fish was taking a nap upside down. And no matter how many times he tapped on the glass, the fish wouldn't move. So the five-year-old would ask his mother, "Mommy, why isn't Fishy waking up?" The mother would have to tell her son that Fishy would never wake up. That Fishy was going to have to go down the hole in the toilet.

"Jaden," Zane breathed out shakily, "Syrus...isn't...really here."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked, holding Syrus closer to his chest. "This is Syrus! What're you--"

"That is Syrus's **body**, Jaden" Zane said harshly. Much more harshly than he meant to say. "Syrus's soul, his heart," Zane gasped, "have been taken away. And we won't get them back until Ravienna is dead."

Jaden's eyes widened. They filled with tears and he shook his head. "Jaden, I--"

The brunette stood up, still holding onto Syrus's body. Zane could only stare in curiosity, shock, and sorrow as Jaden adjusted his hold on his lover's body so that Syrus was being held bridal-style. As tears fell down onto the light blue hair of the boy in his arms, a face of determination was painted onto Jaden's features. He had made a promise to Syrus. He told the younger boy that he would always protect and love him. Till death took one of them away. And still, Jaden had promised that if Syrus had gone first, then Jaden would follow so that Syrus would be with a familiar face as they danced among the stars in all the universes in all the worlds.

Syrus wasn't dead yet, Jaden knew and understood that. He also understood that the only way to save Syrus was to go face-to-face with the woman who took him away. And Jaden hoped that Ravienna understood that he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

* * *

me: and that ends this fun-filled chapter!

JADEN: i will destroy Ravienna and get my precious Syrus back! (light shines in background)

FANS: ooooh (puts on hats and sunglasses)

me: (in bathing suit, with hat, sunglasses, and sun block) i think i should tan more often

ZANE: i can't see (falls over)

me: hey, we blinded Zane! cool! see ya'll next time!


	15. face to face

me: aww, screw the intro! let's just get to the chapter!

**Coco Gash Niccals: sorry. and if you keep making demands like that, I won't update anymore.**

**Yobster29: yeah man!**

**yugi'sgirl222: will do**

**ReaperRain: i will, starting this chapter! YAY! but this is only the beginning of that. BOO! but, Ravienna might be destroyed next chapter! BOO! then you can see sex! YAY! but then the story will be over. BOO!**

**dark red shadows: thank you**

**lifluvanime: uh, don't threaten me around Perseus. he gets a little insane when you threaten me.**

PERSEUS: (takes out sword) who dares threaten my creator! I'll KILL YOU!

** Kyo lover with little sanity: eh...uhm...okay**

**LadyLove92: don't worry. she'll die in the next chapter or two. so gimme da cookies!**

**Half Demon Lord Shadow: okay crazy!**

me: now, let's start the ficcie!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. it'd be so awesome if she did though. cause then, at some point, Syrus would turn evil for a season, and, like, that'd be soooooooo awesome!**

* * *

Ravienna sensed them coming. The two mortal boys and her fromer partner. They were coming in an attempt to stop her. Ravienna chuckled. It was adorable, the fact that they would only end up dying in their crusade. Or at least, be tied up. All Ravienna had to do was use her power of words to talk the two mortals into their own little prisons. Prisons where they would be too confused to know what was truth and what was a lie. A quick peek into their hearts would allow Ravienna to see what she should use to turn them against themselves.

And the other Guide. Well, she would just have to turn her viewpoint of things. From helping humans and being a good little girl to having freedom. Having choice. Having the ability to say no and do the things you really wanted to do. Of course, it was all her fault that this was happening. If she had just taken that little boy's soul, if she had just ignored the fact that he had no set death date, then none of this would have happened. After all, the boy was dying. And he was the one who had caused it. He had the choice to die and he took it.

Back when Ravienna started her little revolution, that was a point she had used to gather people to her side. Many had the same idea as she had. "The mortal wants to die, and we take the souls of dying mortals. Seems only fair that we can take the souls of people who try to initiate their own death, even though it is before their death date, or they have an unknown one." That had gotten her a lot of followers. Followers that can only be revived by collecting the strong hearts of mortals.

Ravienna grinned and took her power ball. She was sure that she didn't need to use it, but it would be handy to have it nearby. Just in case the fox wasn't cooperative.

Zane walked forward, watching Jaden with sorrowful emotions. Jaden looked...pathetic. He was holding onto Syrus's body so tightly, making sure that it was comfotable. Zane didn't want to look, but it was like a horror film. You try to hide behind the fluffy pillow of impreggnability, but you just can't help just peeking over the top, wondering what's happening. No matter how many times Zane tried to look away, he couldn't his mind, and effectively his eyes, were on Jaden and his brother's heartless body.

Zane felt the floor beneath him shake. The bluenette stopped, as did Jaden and the fox-woman. The fox-woman didn't stop because of the moving floor, but because the other two had stopped. Zane looked at the ground and Jaden held Syrus closer to him. Suddenly, the gray-black floor molded so that Zane and Jaden had sunk up to their knees. The floor kept crawling up the boy's bodies as they fought for freedom. The floor was quickly swallowing them up, now having assimilated their forms up to their thighs.

Zane reached out to Jaden. "Jaden, quick! Grab my hand!" Zane called out as he reached for the brunette.

Jaden looked at Zane's hand, then at Syrus's body. If he took hold of Zane's hand, then he would only have one arm holding Syrus. Jaden looked back at Zane's hand. He turned his head away. "No."

"Jaden, what the hell! Take my hand or we'll be seperated!" Zane demanded.

"No!" Jaden yelled. "If I do, I could loose Syrus again!" The floor was past their waists now.

"Jaden, you aren't going to loose Syrus if you take my hand!" Zane said.

"No!" Jaden said, pressing his face into Syrus's mane of light blue hair.

"Jaden!" Zane yelled out before being sucked into the floor, soon followed by Jaden.

Zane opened his eyes to find himself floating in a world of darkness. Jaden was next to him, and the fox-lady was behind them, looking unfazed.

"Well, look who's here" a woman's voice said. Zane looked forward to see her. Ravienna.

She looked smug and powerful, standing there. Her pale, taloned hand holding a glowing ball. That was the only source of light in the room, though Zane could see everyone clearly. Jaden was still clinging to Syrus. Syrus was still heartless. The fox-lady still was aloof and stand-offish. Ravienna circled Jaden and Zane, taking them in very carefully.

"Ah," she said at last, "so you are the two mortals who found the little boy's body? Why, how was it to be reunited with it?" Jaden growled. Ravienna laughed a his fury.

"Give Syrus his heart back!" Jaden commanded.

"Why? So it can be broken again by some lustful little mortal like you?" Ravienna asked, waving a hand.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"I mean," Ravienna continued, "I know that you truly do not love that boy. You only lust after him. You wish to touch every last part of his body. You wish to taste every last inch of flesh. You wish to mate with him, like you animals do. You do not care for his feelings, his heart, his mind, his soul. In fact, this version of you little lover is probably the best. It can still preform bodily functions, so you will get a reaction if you try to mate with it. You just won't get any feedback."

Jaden looked down at Syrus's body. He loved Syrus! He truly did! That woman was insane. Wasn't she? Yes she was! But, in some part of his heart, Jaden felt that she was true. That he did lust after Syrus. But it couldn't just be lust. Could it?

Ravienna smirked. The brown-haired boy was too busy contradicting what his heart and mind said to realize what was going on. She moved onto the boy next to him. "And you. You've only come so far out of pity" she said.

"What do you mean? I don't pity anyone!" Zane said defensively.

Ravienna frowned. "Really? But, you've never loved your brother before. You've never really showed you loved him until after he nearly died. What makes what you feel love? I can definitely feel pity emanating from your soul. You pity your brother. You pity him because he is a weakling. You pity him because he is different from the rest of the world. You pity him because he has a life partner instead of a girlfriend. You pity him now, just like you have always pitied him and like you will always pity him."

Zane covered his ears. He didn't pity Syrus. He loved his little brother. Maybe he didn't like the fact that Syrus preferred men over women, but... Wait. No! Zane did except Syrus's sexuality. He didn't pity Syrus for being gay. He didn't!

This was going well. The two mortals were confused, now all she had to do was...

"You're right, Ravienna."

The bird-woman turned to Jaden. His head was downcast, but his body was turned toward the bird-woman. "You're right, Ravienna" he repeated, "I do lust after Syrus. But it's not the kind of lust you were talking about." Jaden looked up. "No, my lust comes from the fact that I love Syrus. I mean, look at him. It'd be impossible not to lust after him!" Jaden looked gently upon the boy in his arms. "His skin, his hair, his eyes, his everything. Everything about him is beautiful. Everything about Syrus, even his shy, caring, adorable personality, his pure heart, I lust after everything about him." Jaden looked up at Ravienna, his expression now one of hard hatred. "That's why I'm here, Ravienna. To find my Syrus and protect him and get his heart back so that we can still have time to love each other before one goes. So, give Syrus back his heart, right now!"

The magic rippled, reacting to the emotions Jaden was giving off. Zane looked off-balance. Ravienna had a look of terror and confusion on her face. She didn't understand. She controled this part of the dimension. That mortal boy couldn't possible have a stronger heart then she could. That would be the only way to make the magic act this way.

The darkness crept out of where it was clinging to the walls. It fled from the emotions of love, of trust. The darkness wanted fear, confusion, hatred. Not these light-based happy feelings.

Zane and Jaden fell two feet onto the floor beneath them. Ravienna backed away. After a second, her once terrified face was replaced with a hate-filled one. She raised her power ball and aimed it for the wall behind the boys. "Die mortals!" she shouted. The ball flew past the boys, hit the wall, and exploded.

* * *

FANS: (gasp) what happened!

me: to find out, you need to review!

FANS: yes ma'm! (start reviewing like mad people)


	16. the death of Ravienna

_okay, this the chapter you've been waiting for. this is also the longest chapter i have ever written. FOUR THOUSAND WORDS!!!!!!! my record is three thousand._

_anywho, because it's long, there will be no proper intro. i'm just gonna do the responses and tell ya'll something cool! but first, the responses_

**Coco Gash Niccals: i dunno. you were bratty and commanding. and there is only two chapters left. so no.**

**yugi'sgirl222: okay (updates soon)**

**KagomeGirl92: awww, it's okay. last time my computer crashed, i was banned from it ((still got on though)) anywho, i'm just glad you review in the first place**

**Four souls for the shikon: thank you! i'm glad that i claim the spot at first place (happy clap)**

**ReaperRain: i know! just like in the first series when Yugi turned evil, even though it was for, like, that one duel. it was still cool! and if it were up to people like us, Syrus would turn evil, duel Jaden, and then they'd make out! w00t! **

**Ronin 32: gah! you reviewed! (glomps SPB) i miss you so much!!!**

**Half Demon Lord Shadow: okay...(steps to the side)**

**silver candle: i would love to do that, but i need inspiration to do so. and a plot. and a reason for Syrus to turn evil**

**LadyLove92: okey dokey. but first, i get cookies!**

**Seto's Nice Girl: well, actually, for once, i don't really have something evil planned. a little evil somethings, but nothing that'll extend this past two more chapters**

_okay, so, let's start this meeting. first order of business: chapters remaining. i promised you three lemons, but i've been temporarily kicked off of the pervert wagon. ya see, we're doing a sexuality chapter in religion, and after reading about the dangers of chlamydia, uncommited sex, and masturbation, i'm not really in the mood to write a whole bunch of sex that's just going to be the same anyways. i already have one, so that's the one i'm gonna give you._

_second order of buisness: this story has reached the 100 reviews mark. (squee) this is my second story to do so. the first was Unspoken Pleasure, which I am planning on editing so that if i ever decide to publish anything, i won't be sued for stealing another person's characters. so, pat yourselves on the back! this is a very big thing for me, so be happy!_

_anywho, that's all. enjoy the chapter!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. she does own a laptop of her own, now though. and it works now, too! w00t!**

* * *

Jaden sat up, Syrus still in his arms. He looked over to the wall where Ravienna's power ball exploded. There was a massive hole that led to another room. Jaden looked around still. Zane was unconscious and lying on his side. The fox-lady was gone. Jaden crawled over to Zane and shook him. Zane stirred and sat up himself. "What happened?" Zane asked.

Jaden looked at the wall. Zane looked as well. "They're gone" Jaden said simply, hugging Syrus to his chest.

* * *

Ravienna flew, raven-formed, through the rooms that belonged in her dimension. She blew out another wall, and another, making a path for her and, effectively, one for her persuer, a fox. Ravienna noticed her power ball would become less and less powerful with every use. But it was her last ditch effort. If Ravienna couldn't get rid of that fox, she would be dead before she could even rile her feathers. But she still needed power for her power ball.

Ravienna turned around in mid-air and launched her power ball at her foxy persuer. The ball landed about a foot in front of the fox, but made enough of an explosion to knock out anyone who was on the ground. A few lights shot out from the ball and into the air. Lost power. At least now Ravienna had enough time to search for some more hearts.

* * *

Yugi lifted his head. He had heard something. A click. Like if someone was tyring to break glass. There was also some yelling. Yugi followed the sounds, figuring Atem wouldn't be hurt if he left his side. Walking down the hall, Yugi heard the bangs and yells become louder. It was coming from one of the coffins. Yugi looked in each one until he found one of the people in there moving. Yugi quickly pushed the glass top of the coffin off of the green marble that was connected to the floor.

The man who was trapped in the coffin sat up. He was panting and was red-faced. "Grazie. Ho pensato che non uscissi mai di là."(1)

Yugi gulped. The man was speaking in a different language! How was Yugi supposed to help? The man stood up. "Conoscete l'uscita? Devo trovare Marissa. Il dio, è lei che va essere orinato me."(2) Yugi shrugged. Mainly because he didn't know what the man was saying.

The man turned his head. "Sentite quello?"(3)

Yugi still didn't know what the man was saying, but he understood what he might've meant. There was more tapping coming from the front of the room. Yugi rushed up there. The people were coming back to life. That might mean that Atem's heart will be released as well.

* * *

Alexis sat against a wall. She had put herself in time-out for having yelled at Chazz and made him cry. She occasionally made glances at the two boys who were still huddled together. Alexis had a weird feeling whenever she looked at them. It was the same kind of feeling she got when she looked at Syrus and Jaden before they got together. Maybe it was something of a sixth sense she had. Being able to tell who would get together and who wouldn't. Of course, it didn't really matter, did it? That wasn't the kind of thing that really helped in duels, unless you were trying to figure out which of your opponent's monsters wanted to get together with another monster.

Chazz and Bastion were still in the same position. Chazz actually liked being close to Bastion. Bastion was very comforting, actually. The entire time they were sitting there, Bastion was telling Chazz that it was okay to want other people to know what it was like to be sad. To want other people to understand his emotions and know what it's like in his world. Right now, Bastion was rubbing circles on Chazz's back. Chazz just felt like slipping into that comforting motion. To never leave Bastion's warm arms.

There was an explosion on the wall that Alexis was sitting against and Chazz had his back to. Everyone took cover and covered their heads. At least everyone other than Bastion and Chazz. The explosion had happened on the part of the wall they were at. So when the explosion had occured, they had gone flying. When they landed and large chunks of debris were falling on them, Bastion wrapped his arms around Chazz, sheilding the other boy from the hard-as-diamonds wall and the jaggedness of the rocks raining down upon them.

Ravienna flew into the room, the power ball floating over her purpleish-black body. Ravienna shrieked out a caw and looked around the room. There were three potential hearts she could take. One was that blonde girl who was covering her head in the corner. That blue-haired boy's love, if Ravienna was correct. Then there were those two boys who had been flung during the explosion. But their hearts were not fully crystalized. If they were not fully crystalized, there was a greater chance of the heart shattering. And if the heart shattered, then Ravienna couldn't use it for power. Oh, and the person who owned the heart would die, but they would've died anyway.

Ravienna decided to take the hearts that were not fully crystalized. They were easier to extract, and if they shattered then that was one or two less humans to worry about. Ravienna dived at one of the boys, the one who was wearing yellow. Letting out another shriek, his back started to glow in the area where his heart would be. The boy was also unconscious. That would make things so much easier. At least that what Ravienna thought. When she was about a foot away from taking her prize, a rock flew at her and hit her square in the beak. Ravienna recoiled and saw the second boy. His hands were bloody from holding the sharp rocks and half his body was still under the unconscious boy, but he was ready to throw the rest of the rocks he could hold.

Ravienna shrieked and dived for the boy. Forget the heart, no one disrespected Ravienna! Chazz managed to get out from under Bastion and threw another rock at Ravienna, but the bird flew out of the way and headed straight for his arm. Chazz screamed out of pain when Ravienna's beak periced through his pale skin. When Ravienna pulled her beak out, the stone gray body part was now dripping with Chazz's crimson red blood. Chazz crumbled and held onto the wounded appendage. His left arm hung limp next to his body. Ravienna shrieked again and started to scratch Chazz's body. The talons on her feet were sharper than a regular raven's talons were, so they went in deeper and caused more damage and pain.

Chazz tried to slap Ravienna away, but the bird always came back. Finally, Chazz's cut and bloody body couldn't take it anymore. The boy fell onto his side, in pain and fear of the massive bird who was intent on killing him; exhausted from the constant bombardments of pain on his mortal form. Ravienna flew higher up. A spot on the right of Chazz's chest started glowing brightly. Ravienna dived for the boy's chest. In the shape his body was in, taking his heart might be too much for the boy. But he had tried to harm Ravienna. If he died, then it would just be a warning to all: never mess with a paranormal bird. But if he died, that meant no heart for Ravienna. But the bird had other sources for hearts, so she didn't really care.

Just a few more inches, then Ravienna would have Chazz's heart. Then she could take the hearts of the others in this room, then the hearts of Seto Kaiba and his blonde lover. Then she could have a chance at destroying the fox who was after her head. As Ravienna was thinking this her body hit something hard; or something hard hit her body. Ravienna flew back a foot or two, not really sure what the heck was going on. Once out of the daze, Ravienna saw that the first boy was standing up, holding onto a long peice of rubble. Bastion was now protecting the boy who was bleeding on the floor.

Ravienna was going to strike him in the same fashion she did the other boy, when a set of claws and a jaw full of sharp teeth attacked her tail feathers. The raven shrieked out of the pain of having her feathers forcefully ripped from her back end. Ravienna turned her attention to the fox. The canine growled at the bird who was hovering above it, just out of range.

_Harm those boys_, the fox told Ravienna psychicly, _and you will lose more than a few tail feathers._

Ravienna flew higher up. The raven looked at her options quickly. Option one was to disobey what the fox had warned her about and take their hearts, but not only was the boy in yellow going to attack her, but then the fox--who, Ravienna hated to admit, was stronger than her--would maul her feathery body. Option two was to strike and fly as fast as she could to where Seto Kaiba and his lover were.

Ravienna flew higher up and dived down for the back of the little fox, hitting it with her sharp, slicing beak. Once the stalling damage had been dealt, Ravienna flew up into the air and flew off in the hole she had made. She couldn't have lost too many hearts in that explosion. One or two of the living ones at best. But maybe ten to twenty of the hearts that belonged to the dead. She needed living hearts, fast. After all, they were the most powerful.

In the room, Bastion dropped the long peice of rubble he was holding like a club. He turned to Chazz, unconscious and in need of immediate medical care. The Ra knealt down by his friend while the three other humans in the room came over as well, ignoring the fox who had almost completely been healed of the stab from her former partner.

* * *

"Uno, due, tre, spinta!" (4)

Yugi and the blonde Italian pushed the glass covering of a coffin that held a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Once free, the girl sat up.

"Oh mijn God! Dankuwel! I...I...I gedachte ik een goner was!"(5) the Dutch-speaking girl said with tears flowing from her clear blue eyes.

Yugi realized he should've learned another language. Something other than English, which was a required course. Yugi felt like crying when he heard someone else trying to break out of their prison. Yugi rushed over to one of the tubes where a man in desert camoflage was hitting on the greenish glass with both fists. Yugi looked up and down at the tube, the person staring at him helplessly as he continued to shout for help. Down at the bottom was a button. Yugi pressed the button. Nothing happened. Yugi pressed down harder, nothing. Yugi kicked the button. The thing cracked and fell apart, which seemed to be what needed to happen to get the person out.

The army man stumbled out. There was a large wound on the back of his left leg, so the man limped forward. "Thanks kid," the man said in a Southern American accent. "I don't know what I'da done if you didin come round."

Yugi felt like crying for two reasons. One was someone spoke a language he at least kind of knew. The second was that the person speaking to him wasn't the red-eyed pharaoh Yugi needed to speak to.

* * *

Jou's eyes fluttered open for a moment, only to shut at the light he was so sensitive to at the moment. Arms pressed him closer to the chest of Seto Kaiba. Jou's headache wasn't there anymore, but the effects of it were. Jou couldn't open his eyes because even the little amount of light in the room made them ache. Loud noises would set off another, smaller headache. He felt sleepy and weak and vulnerable, but that was acceptable since that just gave Seto a reason to hold Jou closer to him.

"Seto," Jou murmurred.

"Hm?" Seto hummed in response. Seto moved Jou so that the blonde's head was laying on Seto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...that I made you worry...I didn't mean to" Jou whispered.

Seto hugged Jou closer and pressed his lips to the blonde's head. "It's my fault" Seto said, passing the blame onto himself. "I shouldn't have been jealous or distrust you. It's just that...I...I love you so much and..."

"I love you too" Jou said. He placed his limp arms around Seto's neck. "I will always love you, Seto."

Seto's bottom lip trembled. "Jou...I..." Seto didn't know how to finish what he wanted to say. He didn't need to because, at that moment, wingbeats were heard. From the sound they were coming closer too. That's when Seto saw it, the large raven who he had seen on Jou's window sill days ago. She was coming towards them at an abnormal rate.

The bird shrieked out. Seto understood that it meant to attack. "What was that, Seto?" Jou asked. Seto placed Jou gently upon the ground. "I promise to take care of it" Seto said as he took off his faveorite jacket. He held both ends and stared at the oncoming bird. This is what she'll get for hurting **his **Jou.

As the bird came into range, Seto ran at it. He raised his jacket and threw it on the raven. Ravienna, unfortunately for her but fortunate for Seto, staled as she saw the white thing fall down on her. The jacket surrounded the bird and the weight made her fall to the ground. Then, Seto flung his body on the jacket and black-feathered body. The raven struggled to get free of the much heavier body, but to no avail.

Seto looked over the struggling lump to see a fox running straight for him. Seto had never seen the woman who had guided him in her animal form, but he could tell that this four-legged animal wanted to help him. That it wanted to give a just punishment to the bird for whatever she did to whoever she did it to. Seto took his body and his coat off of the bird once the fox was in striking distance. The fox pounced and pinned the bird to the floor, her wide wings helplessly being pressed to the ground. Ravienna could feel the bones in her wings start to break. She had to act fast, or not be able to fly again.

Ravienna psychically commanded her powerball to attack the fox that was crushing its master. The ball was obediant, as always, and attacked the furry mammal. The ball made impact on the canine and sent it flying off of the bird. Ravienna immediately jumped up and flew as high and as fast as she could. The fox forced itself to its feet and looked up. Ravienna's body mixed with the lightless ceiling. The only way one could see her was from the moonlight-like glow of the powerball that faithfully followed its crooked master.

The animal looked at Seto, who had put his coat back on and was returning to the blonde, whispering gently about how he was back. The fox looked in the direction Ravienna had flown in and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

"Jaden," Zane said in nearly a whisper.

"Yes?" he asked. Jaden had placed Syrus on the floor, lying on his back. Jaden was tracing the soft curves of Syrus's face; gracing over the closed eyelids; running his knuckles over the blue hair and creamy cheek of his true love.

Zane looked at the two for a moment before looking back into the massive hole Ravienna had created. "Do you wonder where they went to?"

"I don't care. As long as that woman can save Syrus" Jaden said. The palm of his hand was now sliding down the thin, straight line of Syrus's fragile throat.

Zane looked back out at the dark nothingness beyond the hole. And that's when Zane saw it, if only for a brief moment. A flash of white, a whirlwind of air coming off of its tail. Zane put his arms up, even though the thing wasn't aiming for him. Jaden had less time to react. His first instinct was to stand up and catch it, make sure it wouldn't hurt the boy lying unconscious at his feet. So, that's what Jaden did. He stood up and caught the white thing. It had so much force behind it though, Jaden was thrown back about ten to thirteen feet, still barely standing on his own two legs.

When Jaden slowed to a stop and opened his eyes to the mass in his hands, Jaden recognized it. Ravienna's power ball. It shook and stung his hands. Jaden could feel himself weaken a little. This thing was trying to sap him of his strength. But he wouldn't let the living ball do that to him. Jaden was strong as long as he had Syrus. As long as his boyfriend was alive, Jaden wouldn't be beaten by some insane bird-lady.

Ravienna, who was hovering just out of sight of the boys, was amused at what the mortal was thinking. Of course, it was the blue-haired boy he was thinking about. And of course, that made the emotions that the ball fed on, the emotions of the heart, generate to feed the ball. And the more the ball feeds, the weaker the mortal became. Pretty soon, he would loose his heart and then Ravienna would take the heart of the other boy in the room. Things were going very well planned at the moment. Ravienna circled over the boys like the predatory bird she was. She had to be patient, which was hard at the moment.

Jaden felt his arms start to shake and become weaker. He couldn't hold this ball away from him much longer. Either his arms were going to break, or something worse. But he had to keep holding it; for Syrus. Jaden fell to his knees. Breathing was becoming slightly difficult. Jaden's head trailed upwards and he saw her. Ravienna, starting to dive down for the brunette. Jaden's eyes widened.

Ravienna plunged towards the mortal boy. He was weak enough now to loose his heart.

Jaden watched in horror. He lifted his arms, and, effectively, the powerball, towards Ravienna. Instead of hitting the human target, Ravienna wedged her beak into the ball she had cared for so tenderly since she found it millenia ago when she first started her revolution. The ball imploded then released enough energy for three atomic bombs.

* * *

Yugi kneeled down by Atem's coffin. He was crying again, this time because Atem wasn't coming back to life, like the others were. Nearly every one of the victims had gotten their heart back. Every one except Atem.

Yugi heard the jingle of armor and ammo. Out of the corner of his eye, there was an off-white-yellow color kneeling next to him. Yugi didn't need to look to know it was the American man. The man who was in service when a bomb went off near his convoy. That's when Ravienna appeared to him and told him she would keep him alive and take him back to his fiance if she had something in return. A tragic story; one Yugi wished he could share with someone.

"Ya'll all right, boy?" the man asked, accent thick with his Southern heritage. Yugi shook his head. The man looked into the coffin. "This the guy you was gonna come here to rescue er somethin'?" Yugi shook his head. "I came to help a friend" Yugi said, in English considering the man knew nothing of Japanese. "But we were seperated and I found him."

"Did you know him?" the man asked.

Yugi nodded again. "Yes. We were very close. Then he had to go back home to Egypt and...well, he ended up here."

The man looked down. "You, uh...you like 'im?"

Yugi nodded, too worried Atem would never wake again then exposing his alternative lifestyle choice to a total stranger. "I love him" Yugi whispered.

The floor rocked. Yugi lost his balance. The American, who was really squatting next to Yugi, fell over onto his butt. Some chips of the ceiling fell off and tapped on the glass of the coffins that were still closed. Yugi held onto dear life, never wanting to be seperated from Atem's miniature cell. As the shaking stopped and everyone looked around, Yugi looked into Atem's coffin to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. Atem wasn't hurt, but he was waking up.

Atem's eyelids squeezed together and there was a sour look on his lips. Then his eyes started to open up, opening just a little first, his eyes not used to the light that they had been deprived of for so long. Then, when Atem's eyes opened completely and his vision became as it was before his heart was taken, Atem seemed to stop. He was looking straight into Yugi's joyous tearful eyes. Atem muttered something Yugi couldn't hear and tried to sit up, hitting his forehead on the glass above him. Atem laid back down with a yell Yugi could hear, holding onto the spot on his forehead that hit the glass. Yugi smiled out of the amusement this situation spawned. Yugi held onto the side of glass and pushed. The American had seen what was happening and helped as well. This kid helped him, why shouldn't he help him?

The glass fell to the other side with a heavy bang. Atem sat up, his eyes falling immediately on Yugi's. At first they just stared at each other, Yugi smiling and crying, Atem just shocked that Yugi was with him. Atem was the first to move. He lifted his hands to Yugi's face and gently touched the sides of his cheeks. "Yugi" he muttered. That was enough to let Yugi throw his arms around Atem's body and his head into the ex-Pharaoh's muscual chest, sobbing in relief and happiness and just plain old sobbing. Atem smiled, silently letting tears run down his face as well. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's soft shoulders and laid the palm of his hands on Yugi's head.

The American smiled, before noticing that the two hugging men in front of him were starting to disappear. He looked around and saw that everyone was starting to disappear. And that was the last thing he saw before blacking out and reawakening at the base he was assigned to five months prior to his abduction.

* * *

Syrus's eyes batted open to see a starry night sky surrounded by a frame of trees. The boy sat up and looked around to see Chazz bloody and his body being supported by Bastion, Alexis, Anzu, and Shizuka. Mainly Bastion, though. He looked in a different direction to see Kaiba and Jou. The blonde was unconscious and Kaiba was letting Jou use him as a human pillow. The bluenette looked behind him to see Zane, unconscious and lying on his back. Then he saw Jaden, his body looking burnt and heavily scarred.

Syrus stood up and ran over to Jaden. It wasn't as easy as Syrus had thought, because his legs gave out on him, once. He easily got back up and finished running to his boyfriend. Syrus fell to his knees and held onto one of Jaden's hands. "Jaden?" Syrus said weakly. "Jaden...Jaden, are you okay?" There was no response. Syrus felt tears weld up in his eyes. "Jaden? Jaden, talk to me, please." There was still no response. Syrus checked for a pulse, for a heart beat, to see whether Jaden was showing any signs of life. So far, there was nothing.

Syrus started to cry. He laid his head on Jaden's chest. Jaden was dead. And it was Syrus's fault. If he hadn't gone out of his room... No, if he hadn't gone with that boy to the woods... No, before that. If he hadn't asked that fox to keep him alive for just one more day... No, not that either! If...if Syrus hadn't been born, then Jaden would never have gotten into this situation! He wouldn't be dead! He wouldn't be...

Syrus felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Jaden, smiling. Syrus sat up. "Jaden?"

Jaden wrapped his arms around Syrus. "Sweet Baby," Jaden said, "where have you been? I was so worried. Syrus wrapped his arms around Jaden, nearly knocking him over. Jaden laughed and just pulled Syrus into his lap. By then, everyone who was there knew that Syrus had his heart back and they were out of that crazy place. That must also mean that Ravienna was dead.

Alexis had left the unconscious Chazz and kneeled by Zane, who was waking up. Before Zane was really aware of what was happening, Alexis had caught him in a hug and accidentally knocked the two of them to the ground.

Bastion was now solely supporting Chazz's body, since the three girls had run off to their other friends. Bastion looked down to see Chazz's hand on his thigh, placed there by accident when one of the girls had given Bastion the sleeping boy. The brunette placed his hand over Chazz's and smiled, not really knowing why this made him happy.

Everything seemed perfect. Except for when Ravienna stirred. She was in her human form and in much worse shape then Jaden. She couldn't even hold the top half of her body up, so when she tried to sit up, the only thing she accomplished was turning herself onto her back. That's when Ravienna saw her. The fox, in her human form. But with a large, sharp tree branch. The branch was hitting the fox-lady's hand. The woman lifted her arms above her head and shoved the wooden stake into Ravienna's chest.

Ravienna's dying scream was a mixture of the caw of a raven and a human's painful last gulps of oxygen mixing with the sound of their voice to create a horrid, bone chilling scream. The scream lasted until Ravienna turned into a purple mist and dispersed through the air and into nothing.

* * *

(1) "Thanks. I thought I'd never get out of there."

(2) "Do you know the way out of here? I need to find Marissa (his girlfriend). God, is she going to be pissed at me."

(3) "Did you hear that?"

(4) "One, two, three, push!"

(5) "Oh my God! Thank you so much! I...I...I thought I was a goner!"

* * *

_review please!!!_


	17. the end

me: last chapter, last chapter!

JADEN: what the hell? you promised a lemon! I see no lemon!

SYRUS: i'm pretty sure she has a good reason why there is no lemon...

JADEN: SY-SY! (glomps/makes out with Sy-Sy)

me: actually, there is. my computer effin stopped working on me, so I had to finish this on my sister's computer. And i'm still mortified from "Sex, Love, and You", the most evil book in the world, that I can't really write lemons right now.

ZANE: I think that's a lame excuse.

me: shut it Zane!

**ReaperRain: you haven't seen that episode? then go to youtube and look at it NOW!!!!**

**The Maseked Duelist: how was it weird?**

**KagomeGirl92: i dunno. keep reading and find out!**

**CoCo Gash Niccals: w00t! I can do whatever to Zane for this last chapter!**

ZANE: Oo uh-oh. (runs away)

**LadyLove92: thank you!**

**yugi'sgirl222: okay!**

**Four souls of the shikon: i'll check it out!**

**Half Demon Lord Shadow: well, you COULD say, "oh, ac-chan, you are the greatest writer in the world!" or you could say, " write another fic and i shall shower you in cookies and rocky road ice cream."**

ZANE: like that'll happen.

me: it could! ooh! people!_** i need you guys to read the ending intro. I have important information that's gonna go down there, so please read it!**_ thank you! now, start the fic!

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up with his face in the warm crease of Atem's chest. Yugi's hands were desperately keeping his body clung to Atem's lower back and his knees were squeezing Atem's thigh. The placements of Atem's body parts was even odder. His hands were on Yugi's uncovered backside, his lips were inches from the shell of Yugi's ear, and his right leg was intertwined with Yugi's left leg.

The smaller smiled and worked to free his body from the loving embrace created after having made love with the man of his dreams. The one person that knew Yugi inside and out and knew things about the small teenager that even he didn't know about. When Yugi had gotten out of Atem's embrace, the ancient pharaoh's arms reached out for the source of heat that had left him. Yugi watched with a joyful smile as Atem's hands groped the ruffled, soiled sheets for Yugi's removed body until reaching the pillow Yugi's head had rested on. Atem pulled it to his chest and began to snore. Yugi giggled and looked for some clothes to put on. Yugi's hand fell on the knob for his underwear drawer, but Yugi thought against it. Instead, Yugi opened the bottom drawer and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a big tee shirt.

Once dressed, Yugi walked out of his room. It hurt a little to walk, but Yugi could bear the pain. As long as it was pain that Atem had given him, Yugi was fine with anything. Yugi's feet padded down the hardwood floors, the wooden stair case, and the tile floor of the kitchen. Yugi knealt down and took out a skillet that was rarely used now and placed it on the counter top. He pulled out a measuring cup, some vegetable oil, pancake mix, eggs, a big mixing bowl, a whisk, and a ladel. He poured the pancake mix into the bowl and mixed in the water, oil, and eggs. He turned on one of the burners and placed the skillet on it to heat up. Once the skillet had reached the appropriate temperature, Yugi greased it with the oil and poured on the first batch of pancakes.

After ten more batches and five burnt pancakes, Atem emergered from Yugi's room. He was sleepy and when he yawned, Yugi could clearly see Atem's molars. Yugi giggled at his lover and said, "You're adorable when you've just woken up."

Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "And you're adorable all of the time" Atem responded, kissing the top of Yugi's head. "What are you making, aibou?" Atem asked, referring to the hill of pancakes that Yugi had just made. Yugi turned to Atem. "Breakfast. I'm hungry, so I made pancakes."

"Yummy" Atem said, taking a pancake that was fresh off of the skillet and stuffing it into his mouth. Yugi smiled and watched as Atem nearly choked on the pancake.

* * *

Kaiba placed his head on the palm of his hand. The free hand trailed over the dark blonde eyebrows, the partly opened lips, the soft, supple cheek of the blonde next to him. Seto ran a hand through Jou's hair, feeling the skull that was covered the the rich mass of golden locks that gracefully and royally grew from Jou's absolutely perfect head. A thumb trailed over the closed eyelids, making them twitch. Jou's whole, naked body twitched, becoming a little smaller. Jou's thumb found its way to his mouth and the blonde began to suck on it.

Kaiba smiled and watched as the blonde boy next to him unknowingly acted like the innocent baby he once was. Of course, he wasn't so innocent anymore. Kaiba had made sure of that many, many times. Doing as many things to Jou as possible to convey the love and attaction the brunette had felt since before he could really tell. Maybe as far back as his past life, there was a "Jou" who High Priest Seto had fallen in love with. Maybe that "Jou" had felt the same, maybe not. Maybe that was why Seto was so devoted, so obssessed with Jou. Jou was someone he had been with even before he was born. Kaiba shook his head. It sounded like the brunette was going crazy.

Jou moved again, rolling onto his front and still sucking his thumb. He made a little noise. Kaiba could've sworn Jou said "Yes." Kaiba smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He was going crazy.

* * *

Chazz winced as he sat up in bed. It was hard because of all the wonds that decorated his body. "Damn that bird-lady" he mumbled as he struggled to sit up in his bed. "I'm glad she's dead. She deserved what she got for hurting the Chazz."

At that moment, Chazz was ready to damn the world. Damn his scars and bruises, which made his once flawless body--at least in his opinion--now stiff and sore. Damn Syrus and Jaden, who were too stupid not to realize that Crowler wasn't pissed at Jaden and that that kid was dangerous. Damn the fox who lead them to that bird. Damn the big stab wound in his upper right arm, the arm he wrote, dueled, and did everything with. Damn Alexis, who made him stop trying to break through the wall that later exploded and sent the bird-lady in to attack him. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

As Chazz continued mentally damning the fact the sky was blue, Bastion quietly opened the door. The Ra boy smiled. "Good," he said, "you're awake." Chazz grunted, but a few seconds later felt embarrassed by the unattractive noise he had made. But he wasn't going to take it back. Not now, at least. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well," Bastion started, "since it seems we aren't going anywhere for a while, Zane suggested we go out for breakfast. I came to see if you were awake and if you wanted to go as well."

"I kind of can't at the moment" Chazz said, indicating to the arm he used to hold a fork with and the sling it was trapped in. Bastion's eyebrows arched. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive" Chazz said sourly. He wanted to go. He wanted to get out. He just couldn't. Bastion closed the door.

Chazz sat on his bed, not moving, until he heard Alexis announce that she and Zane and Bastion and maybe even the two fags were leaving. Chazz sighed. He pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and swallowed his disappointment and the tang of loneliness that danced briefly in his mouth. Chazz struggled to his feet and out of the door. He was about to look through the cabinets to see if there was any food a cripple like him could eat when Chazz saw Bastion placing bowls and plates and utensils on the dining room table.

"What're you doing?" Chazz asked. It wasn't said rudely, just curiously. Bastion looked up at the one-armed boy and smiled.

"Well," he said, "I thought it was just rude to leave you here without someone to help you out for somethings, so I decided to stay behind." Bastion frowned. "Is that okay with you?"

Chazz felt some heat race to the tips of his ears. "If that's what you want to do. I don't care one way or the other." Bastion smiled. Chazz sat down in one of the chairs and made sure that he and Bastion made as little eye contact as possible.

* * *

Jaden kissed Syrus's sensitive neck. Syrus giggled. He rubbed Jaden's shoulder and placed his arms around the boy's chest. Jaden smiled and nibbled on Syrus's shoulder. Syrus began to giggle again. He pulled his shoulder away from Jaden's mouth and replaced it with his lips. The two boys started to kiss passionately, just like they did the night before. Syrus wouldn't mind them repeating the actions of the night before. He wasn't sure the neighbors would like it, but screw them. Right now, having Jaden beside him, inside him, protecting him, Sho didn't have a care in the world.

"Young ones."

Syrus and Jaden sat up. Jaden's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Syrus's form. Standing at the foot of the large bed was the fox-lady. She stood there, not moving, not betraying emotion or acting like she was watching the two young men begin their permiscuous activities. "I appologize for interupting your preceedings to love making, but I am required to report something to you."

"Uh, you could've just said you wanted to speak with us" Jaden said. The fox-lady made no movement and acted like she didn't hear Jaden's request.

"The Leaders in my realm have given me the task of retrieving all the hearts that have been lost during Ravienna's attack and returning them to their rightful owners" the woman said.

"Why do you have to do it?" Jaden asked.

"Because..." the woman said, "I am partly responsible for the events that have happened recently." Jaden and Syrus blinked at the fox-lady. Jaden moved himself in front of Syrus and watched the woman with an angry glare. "I can understand why you wish to protect your lover," the fox-lady thought-said, "but I wish not to cause harm. I wish to help all those who have suffered because of my old friend's desires to make our world more like yours."

"Tell us," Jaden said, "what did you do?"

The woman nodded her head. "This all started eons ago. Ravienna's job was to escort the souls to where their place of residence would be until their sould would be recycled. Many of the souls she had were frightened, as anyone facing death might be, and so they talked about their lives. Soon, she became so interested in the mortal world that she gained the one thing that seperated mortals from Concepts. A heart."

"Ravienna had a heart?" Syrus asked.

"It wasn't like a normal heart. It was that ball she carried around with her. Always outside of her body, abnormal and distanced. When Ravienna found her heart, she decided to make plans for a revolution. She wanted some changes made in our kingdom. She wanted all the Concepts to have contact with the mortal realm more often. Not just Retreiver Concepts, such as myself. She wanted to be able to mingle with the Soul Hamlets, where all the dead resided. She wanted all the Concepts to have equal rights and have laws established so that Concepts and mortals could mingle and it would be allowed.

"I supported those ideas. I believed that they were good and just and I believed that if she went peacefully to the Leaders, that maybe her ideas had a chance." The fox-lady paused, remembering the fateful day Ravienna went to the Leaders. "When she told them her ideas, they shot her down, saying that those ideas were ridiculous and demented and perverse. They suspended her from her duty. Ravienna was devastated and decided to take her ideas and turn them into the backing of a full-fledged revolution.

"Ravienna preached her ideas to the masses of Concepts who believed in the same thing. There were some that I did not hear her say the first time she told me her ideas. One, which made me stop supporting her, was the privalege to take the souls that were willing to die before their scheduled death date or the souls who did not have a set death date. Souls like yours, little Syrus." Syrus gulped. "Many Concepts," she continued, "had gotten into trouble for taking the souls of those willing to die. Ravienna, and most others, thought if they did not respect their life they should not go on living it.

"Eventually, things became violent, ending in Ravienna's exile and the destruction of many dead souls and Concepts. So, Ravienna came to the mortal world to take as many hearts as she could so that her followers would know what it was like to have hearts so that they too would join her side."

The room was quiet. Syrus was holding onto Jaden's shoulders. Jaden was staring down the woman who had helped them defeat the woman who had threatened their and their friends' lives. "Why are you telling us this?" Jaden asked.

"So you know" she said. "And to tell you that your return to your rightfull time might be delayed."

"By how long?" Syrus asked.

The woman was silent again. Both boys knew that this was a bad sign. The woman decided to give them the best answer she could give. "Once I am done my job, I will return to take you back to your own time, exactly ten years in the future of the date I return."

"That's not fair!" Jaden said. "What about our parents? Our family? What if it takes you so long that we die while waiting?"

The woman closed her eyes. She slowly faded into the air, Jaden still yelling at her long after she had left the room.

* * *

me: yay! now, for the important info!

**_IMPORTANT INFO 1: _I had chapters pre-typed for the next fic i'm doing, but I lost them all! ((GAH!)) so I'm gonna let you decide out of three choices**

**OPTION ONE:**_Cyborg--_In a world far away, Cyborgs reign over Magicians. But one Cyborg and one Magician will turn the society quo on its ear.

**OPTION TWO:**_Crystal--_Judai is a young knight on his journey to the City to find a swordsmaster who will train him. On his way, he finds friends, adventure, love, and the truth of Crystal, the legendary substance that has protected his known world for centuries.

**OPTION THREE:**_Master and Servant--_When Judai is given a book from a disturbed mental patient, he discovers why she had been put into a mental care facility.

**_This is a gift since ya'll helped me reach 100 reviews! tell me in your reviews which one appeals to your the most and that'll be the next masterpeice to come out of ACWorld._**

**_IMPORTANT INFO 2: _I challenge you, my loyal readers to create your own sequel for THE HEARTSTEALER! you will have to post in your summary that it is a response to my challenge and nothing below the "T" rating. **

me: well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed THE HEARTSTEALER and I hope you are nice and respond to my challenges. so, thank you all and I hope to see you soon! This is A.C., telling you the greatest compliment is recommendation. bye-bye!

_--ac-the-brain-supreme_


End file.
